A Shadow's Revenge
by K-Wildfire
Summary: Zrune is found, now Shadowheart must do what he was destined to do, will he be able to, is he to much of a coward, will he follow his heart or his head? I post a new chapter every weekend and throughout the week as well. Please Comment!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader:**Wildstar-** a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: **(Temporary Leader) Shadowheart-** all black tom with gray specks along his body and pale blue/gray eyes **Apprentice: Owlpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Whitecloud-** a calico she-cat with a white belly paws and muzzle. **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tigertail-** white fur, gray stripes on legs and face with a black tail with white stripes on it and black ears, pale blue eyes  
**(Temporary Deputy) Tangleclaw-** Dark brown tom with black spots and stripes all along his body with a tan belly and amber eyes  
**Mossfur-** tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
**Stormpath-** gray tom with light blue eyes  
**Leafstorm-** light brown she-cat with orange blotches along her fur  
**Leopardpelt-** light brown she-cat with black spots all along her fur  
**Snowstripe-** white she-cat with light gray stripes on her back  
**Badgerclaw-** all black tom with two white stripes down his back  
**Foxfur-** orange tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly  
**Creampelt-** a cream colored tom with a black tail, paws and ears with yellow eyes  
**Twistedfoot-** All black tom, with broken foot that was never mended correctly  
**Brightsky-** a brown colored she-cat with light brown stripes and white paws  
**Fuzzypatch-** all black tom with odd fuzzy/spiky fur along his back, with blue eyes **Apprentice: Mistpaw**  
**Rainstripe-** gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Blackfang-** black tom with white paws and light blue eyes  
**Maplefall-** brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**Dustwhisker-** grey/brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Ashpaw**

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

**Smokepaw-** Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes  
**Mistpaw-** all gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Ashpaw-** Black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Owlpaw-** brown tabby tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Roseears-** light brown she-cat with red ears, paws and tail, (Kits haven't come yet, nursing Berryfrost's kits, Berrykit and Wishkit)  
**Wildstar-** mother to Shadowheart's kits (Eaglekit, Snakekit, and Tinykit)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graycloud-** All gray tom with blue eyes  
**Rockfoot-** All brown tom with gray paws and stripes on back  
**Lionclaw-** brownish orange tom with green eyes  
**Mouseheart-** all brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

**Flowerfall-** orange tabby she-cat  
**Gilbert-** brown tabby tom  
**Johnny-** orange tabby tom with white paws  
**Trish-** gray tabby she-cat  
**Bobby-** orange tabby tom  
**Alex-** gray tabby tom  
**River-** bluish gray she-cat  
**Icefire-** a white tom with gray stripes all along his body, the tip of his tail is black, eyes a very sharp blue and a unique marking on his front right paw, blue flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. He lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan territory.

**Other Animals**

**Zrune-** evil black fox with glowing red eyes, has a unique marking on his front right paw, red flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. The tip of his tail is white.


	2. The Field of Kits

That night went horribly wrong... "Roseears, just breath..." Whitecloud said with a hard face of concentration. "I can't, why does it hurt so much...?" Roseears asked her. "Somethings going wrong..." she replied calmly. She yowled a ear piercing yowl that made my head spin. Two bundles came out at almost the same time.

They weren't moving or anything, "No... they can't be..." Wildstar whispered behind me. She tried to hide my view with her tail, as well as my other den mates. Two more came out, they were both mewling softly. "This one's breath is very shallow, she needs milk right now!" Whitecloud commanded. Tigertail picked up an all red she kit and placed her down in front of Roseears.

The other kit was able to get to her belly easily without any help. She was all red with a fuzzy brown tail and ears, along with a brown stripe down the back. Tigertail kept on licking the two motionless kits in front of Roseears. One was a grayish white tom with black paws and one black spot on the eye. The other was an all brown tabby she-cat with red stripes.

Roseears collapsed with exhaustion and didn't wake up. "She just passed out from the pain and exhaustion Tigertail. I would name the kits, I'm pretty sure she will approve." Whitecloud said sadly. Tigertail looked at his four kits with pained eyes. Three she-cats and one tom. "Spotkit, Brownkit, Cherrykit and Squirrelkit..." he said smiling at the strongest kit that was feeding.

Cherrykit was sneezing furiously and trying to sleep. She couldn't stop sneezing and coughing and she was slowly losing all of her energy. "What's wrong with her?" I asked somebody. Squirrelkit's belly was full and she was already asleep. "I'm afraid, she is going to leave us, there is nothing I can do..." Whitecloud said tiredly.

"What!? Theres gotta be _something_ you can do!" Tigertail asked worriedly. Whitecloud shaked her head at him and left the den. "No, No, NO!" Tigertail shouted dropping down in front of the kit and licking her neck. "Tigertail... stop, she's gone..." Wildstar said softly standing up and walking toward him. Tigertail hissed at her and kept on licking the now motionless kit.

Roseears woke up minutes later and looked at Tigertail who had the three motionless kits wrapped around his tail into his stomach. "They didn't make it...?" she asked Wildstar. "Only one Roseears, Squirrelkit... Tigertail named the others Spotkit, Brownkit and Cherrykit." Wildstar said softly motioning to each kit she named off.

Roseears licked Squirrelkit on the head and then put her tail over her and went back to sleep. "Wildstar?" I whispered. "Yes Snakekit?" she asked me. "What happened to the other kits?" I asked. "They're in Starclan now..." she sighed. I looked at her in shock, "they're dead? But why?" I asked extremely confused.

"Either they didn't have air, or because of the cold, it _is_ leafbare." she said sadly. "The worst time to have kits..." she added. "Do you think Wishkit can see them clearly in Starclan?" I asked curiously. "Probably..." she said. She had her eyes closed but wasn't asleep yet. "Do you think we can ask him?" I asked once more.

"In the morning sweety..." she sighed once more going into Starclan. I smiled and then closed my eyes and went to sleep. The kits and apprentices of Starclan all played in a huge field just for them. Everybody was in a big circle surrounding the new arrivals of Starclan. They looked incredibly terrified at all of the kits. Brownkit was cowering in the corner of the field with Spotkit standing over her. "Stand back you!" he said in his shrill kit voice.

I looked on in curiosity and watched as he tried to pick up a fight with one of the bigger kits who were increasingly curious. Cherrykit squeezed out of the crowd and walked toward me sneakily. "Are they always like this?" she asked "Yes sadly..." I replied. "You were the one that was staring at me." she observed. "That's only because you couldn't stop coughing." I said.

"It's not my fault I got whitecough instantly!" she yelled at me. "No it's not and I'm sorry because of that." I said softly. "Apology accepted!" she nodded once and then sat down. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Because...I don't know." I shrugged. "How come you look exactly like that kit over there." she said pointing with her tail toward Eaglekit.

I laughed, "he's my twin brother... he's the good one and supposedly I'm the bad one, that's why I'm black and red and he's white and blue." I explained. "Your evil? You sure don't seem like it..." she said. "I know... but all of the warriors in the clan think I will become like Zrune when I get older. So they fear me..." I said sadly.

"Who's Zrune?" she asked. "He's some evil fox wizard that killed many leaders of our clan." I said with a shrug. "Wow... I don't like the sound of him!" she said baring her razor teeth. "Me neither, I've never seen him, but Icefire said he is extremely powerful..." I said softly. "Who's Icefire?" she asked. "He's the powerful wizard cat that lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan." I paused

"He's really funny and he said that he would teach Eaglekit and I to wield our powers when we get older." I added. "Wow, he sounds cool!" she said excitedly. Before I knew it I started to dissolve from Starclan. "Where are you going? I'm not finished talking to you mister!" she shouted. I laughed and woke up in the nursery.

"Hey Snakekit... wanna scare Tinykit?" I asked my brother when he finally walked out of the nursery. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked me. "Can't we just simply levitate her off the ground?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can manage that." he agreed. "Wait! We should hide, just incase someone might catch us doing magic." I said thoughtfully.

"Good idea!" he said running into the tall grass to the side of the nursery. Tinykit was washing her fur vigorously under the shade of the big maple tree. Nobody was awake yet, but Shadowheart who watched us on the highledge. Our eyes started glowing first, then our stripes started waving slowly. Snakekit always seemed to have a better hold on magic then I did.

"Think Eaglekit, control it..." he whispered to me. We both stared intensely at Tinykit. First her fur started rising slightly, and then I concentrated more and her whole body shifted slightly. I heard Snakekit grit his teeth, and with one last heave we lifted her into the air. We both were in sync as we got up and walked toward her.

"_Put__me__down__!"_ she shrieked when she saw us coming toward her. "Why should we?" Snakekit asked. I laughed and lost a little control but got it back quickly. She dropped slightly toward the ground making her eyes get huge. Shadowheart was there already, "Now you two, put her down..." he said sternly in a nice tone.

We lowered her to the ground and then let go of our magical connection. "We're sorry Shadowheart..." I said honestly. "We just wanted to see if we could do it." Snakekit said. "I'm sure you did, but don't do it unless they give you permission, alright?" he asked. "Of course, never again." He added with a small joyful sparkle to his eye.

I snickered and then ran at Tinykit who ran away at top speed. Snakekit didn't really want to play like always so he sat down in the long grass and watched us. Eventually Wishkit and Berrykit joined us. Wishkit didn't talk much, his voice is a little odd, he mostly talks with his tail and facial expressions. Berrykit was like Tinykit in a lot of ways, there main difference and maybe only difference is that Tinykit is very demanding.

We played tag all through the day, nonstop... We didn't even notice when Shadowheart made patrols and left on his own to train his apprentice, Owlpaw. Wildstar sat on the highledge and watched us. Squirrelkit came out of the den on her wobbly legs around sunhigh and tried to chase us as well. Roseears watched us as Wildstar went for a walk out in the forest.

Snakekit didn't play with us once, he was too busy going around asking warriors and the elders questions about their past and present, he is super curious. Eventually we stopped chasing each other and just sat down and watched the clan. Icefire was teaching Wishkit still even though it's been four moons since he has been born.

Only three more days until we become apprentices, I honestly am really scared. Who will my mentor be? Snakekit and I are wizards, I highly doubt anybody would want to train a wizard. I still don't understand why they are afraid of us, its not like we will do anything bad.

At least I don't plan on it, and I hope Snakekit has the same thoughts.


	3. Kitclan

"Lionclaw. Why did you become an Elder? You're still a really powerful warrior." I asked him. "Because Snakekit, I love my mate . _She_ is too old to be a warrior, so I decided to join her in retirement." Lionclaw said wisely. "So this is about love... how would you say love feels?" I asked again.

"You are too young to feel love. Why do you want to know?" "Because I want to know how it feels when the time comes." I said. "You will know... it is a powerful feeling." "but what about love for family? I love my denmates and Wildstar very very much, does that count?" I asked curiously. "Yes, I suppose that counts." he said dryly. "but this is a different kind of love, just trust me..." he added. "Alright, I will. Hey do you know where Smokepaw is?" I wondered.

"I would guess the medicine den." he said with a small smile as I made my way toward it. Smokepaw is a full grown cat, but he is still an apprentice until Whitecloud says otherwise."Smokepaw!" I shouted into the dark den. "Yes Snakekit? Smokepaw is getting herbs for me." Whitecloud said walking out covered in a different assortment of leaves. I giggled, "When do you think he will get back?" I asked her. "Hopefully soon, we need them to travel to the moonpool tonight." she said.

"Why are you traveling to the moonpool?" I asked honestly. "Every 6 moons all of the medicine cats go to the moonpool, talk about clan business and converse with Starclan." She explained to me. "Thats so cool!" I said. Smokepaw walked in with a mouth full of herbs. He set them down in front of Whitecloud, "I got everything..." he said a little out of breath. "Thank you _very_ much Smokepaw." She said taking them and starting to sort them out.

"Would you like to put them together?" she asked Smokepaw. "Yes." he said softly, he never really spoke up. I watched as she showed him which ones needed to be in the travel combination. I didn't notice that it was getting really dark until Wildstar came and got me. "Snakekit, I have been looking everywhere for you. Have you been bothering them all day?" she said calming down. "Oh no Wildstar, he has just been sitting there watching, not even saying a word." Whitecloud said.

I smiled at her, she was always nice even to the mean ones of the clan. Like Twistedfoot, he's always grumpy. She stood up for anybody always finding the positive. "Well that's good, well come along Snakekit, it's time for bed." Wildstar said waving her tail in the air toward the nursery. I smiled at her, shes really nice, in a commanding way.

I followed her out, "Goodnight Whitecloud, Smokepaw. Good luck on the journey to the moonpool." I said before disappearing around the corner of the den. "Goodnight Snakekit." Whitecloud said with a big smile. I ran toward Wildstar and managed to slip in before she did. Tinykit and Eaglekit were already asleep in the middle of the moss bed. "It seems we are sleeping on the ground tonight. Oh well..." She scratched a bare patch in the corner of the den.

She curled up to sleep, but before she could fully get comfortable, I slipped in between her tail and stomach. "You have been really good lately. Maybe you will prove everyone wrong and not be evil, that would be nice..." she dozed off. "I hope so too..." I said silently to myself. I eventually was able to get to sleep and ended up in the field once more. Cherrykit and Spotkit were waiting for me when I woke up.

"I can't believe how good you are, and yet everyone thinks you will be evil because of the color of your fur, that's mousebrained!" Cherrykit exaggerated. "Yeah tell me about it..." I sighed. Spotkit just looked at me. "How much do you know about our parents?" he asked. "Um... I don't know, a lot I guess." I shrugged. "What are their personalities like?" Cherrykit asked.

"Um, well Tigertail is really silly and can get into trouble wherever he decides. And Roseears is very cautious and protective, so there opposites really." I said. "Wow... thats so cool! What are they the best at?" Cherrykit asked again. "Roseears is good at hunting, and Tigertail, I honestly don't know. His fur sorta gives him away, to prey _and_ predators." I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, that's true... would that mean I would be bad at everything?" Spotkit asked. "Of course not. You still might be really good at battle, I truthfully think you will be great at battle." "You think so? Awesome..." he whispered to himself. I smiled, these kits would be a great addition to Thunderclan, it''s too bad they didn't have air coming out. "I could teach you guys everything when I become an apprentice." I said thoughtfully.

"That would be great! We could have a kit clan!" Cherrykit said happily. I laughed, "I highly doubt these kits would want to become their own clan, and besides it's only in Starclan. You can't have a clan inside of a clan." "Sure we can! It would be easy, the apprentices can join us if they want." Spotkit said.

"Well who would be the leader?" I asked jokingly. "You of course!" Cherrykit said jumping up. "What!? Me? I could never be a leader." I said worriedly.

"Sure you could, you can even give us apprentice names and then later on warrior names! That would be awesome!" Spotkit said dreamily. I sat there in silence trying to figure out how to counter this conversation, but nothing could convince me that this was a bad. But before I could answer I started to disappearing without even knowing. "No Snakekit! Tell the other kits!" Cherrykit yelled as I fully vanished from Starclan.

I was the last one awake this time. Snakekit was staring at me, probably waiting for me to wake up. "What is it Snake?" "Nothin Eagle." he replied with humor flashing in his eyes. We liked to call each other by our first names. The older warriors hated it when we did this. They said we need to show respect. Wildstar sometimes calls us by doing this, she got yelled at by Mouseheart once.

I know Shadowheart has problems calling her Wildstar for some reason, so he calls her Wildfire when they're alone. "I have to tell you something." Snakekit said to me. "What?" I asked. He looked behind him to see if the queens were really asleep. "The kits of Starclan want to make there own clan and call it Kitclan." he paused.

"They want the living kits to teach them how to do all of the things they aren't able to do, like hunting and battling. And, um... they said they wanted me to be the leader, I would give them apprentice and warrior names when the time comes." he explained. "I think that's a great idea!" I said wondering why he thought I would say no? "So you're fine with me being the leader?" he asked curiously. "Perfectly fine! You would be a great leader!" I said honestly.

"Really? You think so?" he asked. "I know so! Do you think the warriors of Starclan will approve with us making a clan?" "Probably not... but they're not going to stop us!" he said excitedly. "You know it!" I said laughing. Tinykit stuck her head in the den. "What's the matter with you two! We don't have all day to have fun, we're going to apprentices soon! This is our one and only chance to play, use it wisely!" She said angrily turning around and walking outside where is was really cloudy.

"It looks like it's going to rain..." Berrykit said looking up at the sky warily. "Who cares! Your it!" Tinykit said touching her with her tail. Tinykit ran away at top speed with Berrykit on her heels.I ran away as well, this time Snakekit joined us in this game. Wishkit hid in the roots of the tree and watched. Shadowheart and Wildstar watched us on the highledge, I saw them talking quietly together. I wondered what they were talking about. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran over Berrykit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she asked sharply. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said softly. "Humph, well why don't you do that next time." she said licking her back. "Sorry..." I said once more. "Apology accepted." she said plainly. She rammed her head into my side, knocking me down. "You're it!" she yelled and then ran away. I got up and smiled, _so __that__'__s __how __this __goes__, __I __see__. _I laughed and then ran after her.

I still noticed Wildstar and Shadowheart together, they both were motioning toward the kits for some reason. There was only two more days until Snakekit, Tinykit and I became apprentices. I bet they were trying to figure out who was going to be our mentors. I worried about that sometimes too. Nobody really likes us... Snakekit and I in particular. Everybody loves Tinykit, she was really helpful and commanding.

I eventually tagged Wishkit and then decided to sit out for the next couple of rounds. I put my head on my paws and thought about everything for a while. Snakekit walked up to me, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing..." I sighed. "Liar, I can tell when you're down, so there no point in saying otherwise." he said smartly. I looked up at him, "two more days Snake, until our lives really start." I said worriedly. "That's right Eagle! I can't wait!" he said happily.

"Aren't you worried who our mentors are going to be?" I asked. "Of course, but our parents know what warriors have warmed up to us, so they will make them our mentors. Theres nothing to worry about!" he said it like he meant it. "Okay... if you say so." I said with another sigh. "Come on! Lets go talk to them." he said waving his tail toward the highledge. I got up slowly and followed him toward where our parents were talking.

We climbed up the highledge and confronted them. "Um... Wildstar?" I asked. "Yes, Eaglekit?" she replied turning toward me. "I have a question for you..."


	4. Playtime

"Your mentor is going to be one of the newest warriors, I'm not going to tell you who though." Wildstar told Eaglekit. "Why not?" he asked. "Because it has to be a surprise. It wouldn't be right if I told you, we have to go through the ceremony, you know that." she said with a smile. "Hmm, alright..." Eaglekit said "Well, we'll just have to found out in two days." Snakekit added. "That's right, now why don't you guys go run along, we have to talk." I said

"Okay..." they said together and then turned around and ran down the slope. "Aren't you just persuasive?" Wildstar said to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They could've said no, but when you spoke up they agreed to leave." she said. I smiled, "I suppose you're right." "Ha, I know I'm right." she said laughing when I gave her a look. "So, Blackfang, Maplefall and Foxfur?" I asked

"That's right." she nodded. "Okay, sounds good. You know, Foxfur and Tinykit are total opposites." I observed "Yeah I know, that's why they are meant to be together. In a mentoring way." we laughed silently together. She put her head on mine. "I can't wait for this queen thing to be over with." she sighed. "You're doing great, just two more days." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't remind me, I absolutely can't wait." she replied happily. We watched the kits until the patrols came back. Blackfang, Creampelt, Dustwhisker and Ashpaw came back with mouth's full of prey. Everyone ate, and then _they_did. Dustwhisker and Ashpaw ate together. Everyone ate in there usual couples along with the older kits because they could eat meat now.

Wildstar and I ate last, we sat next to Tigertail and Roseears. Wishkit and Berrykit were climbing over Roseears and then switched to Tigertail who actually played with them. "How am I going to survive this after you leave Wildstar?" Roseears asked her. The kits were on their way toward Creampelt sneakily. They must have been learning from the apprentices. I told them not to teach the kits, but they never listen.

"Someone will probably be joining you soon, you never know..." Wildstar said "That's true, but I really don't think so." she replied. "Oh theres no need to worry, it goes by fast." Wildstar said with a smile. I could tell she was going crazy inside. I smiled at her and she gave me a look because she knew what I was thinking. "Well I'm full so, I'm going to go back to the nursery." Roseears said standing up. "I'll join you!" Tigertail said suddenly.

"Good, come along." she said jokingly and headed the way. He ran after her and then walked at her pace. Wildstar and I sat across from each other staring, we talked everyday, we didn't really have anything to say. Tinykit walked up to us and sat down in the middle. "You two are so cute together." she said simply. "Will I get a mate that's meant for me too?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. But that's your decision, not ours. If you think your cute together then you are and nobody else can say anything against that." Wildstar said smartly, she always knew how to answer these type of questions. "What about Eaglekit and Snakekit? Will they?" she asked once again. "You never know..." Wildstar sighed. "Is it because they're different?" she asked softly looking at the two toms behind us. "Yes Tiny, that's exactly it." I answered her.

"Well that's mousebrained!" Tinykit declared. "Yes we know, but it's their destiny, if they get a mate, they get a mate. We have no say in this." Wildstar said thoughtfully. "Hmm, I suppose you're right." Tinykit always made me laugh. "Shadowheart... will you play with me?" she asked after an awkward silence. "How so?" I asked curiously. "Your it!" she shouted running up to me and jabbing her paw into my leg.

She ran away at top speed toward the other kits, who were talking in a circle. "Shadowhearts it!" she yelled running around the small circle smoothly. Wildstar looked at me, "well go along, they don't have that much time." she said pushing me gently toward the kits who were running in circles randomly. "Alright, alright, I'm going." I said trotting toward the kits. I didn't want to tag them right away, but I didn't need to, Berrykit changed the game instantly.

"Cat Pile!" she shouted leaping onto my back. All of the other kits joined in. I eventually ended up on my belly with five kits on top of me. Squirrelkit walked up to me and licked my nose. "Hi!" she said squeakily. "Hello Squirrelkit..." I gasped. The kits rolled off of me laughing hysterically. "That was fun!" Eaglekit said. "Yeah, _real _fun..." I said getting up slowly and then stretching awkwardly. "Again! Again!" They cheered right after I finished cleaning my fur.

"Seriously...?" I whispered silently. Squirrelkit ran up to me and kept on hitting my right paw with her head. I lifted my paw and she went for my other one. I lifted it before she could reach it. I wasn't thinking fast enough and forgot to put my right paw down. I came crashing to the ground, making sure I didn't fall on her. The kits jumped on me when they had the right chance and formed another cat pile, laughing the whole time.

I was turned around, so I could see Wildstar looking at me with worried eyes. I mouthed 'help me' and she smiled jokingly. The kits didn't get off so I decided on checking my strength. I stood up slowly, taking all of the kits with me. They fell off one by one, the bigger ones first, so Eaglekit and Snakekit. After that Berrykit and Wishkit. Tinykit stood proud and tall on top of my back, observing the clan at a new height. "Is this what it feels like to be a warrior?" she asked.

If I moved she would fall, so I stood totally still. "I suppose this is the right eye level." I said jokingly. She walked up my back, making me shiver. She put her paws on my head and looked around once more. "Wow..." she whispered. A small smile appeared on my face, _she __loves __heights_, I thought. I was already thinking of the perfect warrior name even though she hasn't really started yet. After awhile she jumped off and ran in a circle as fast as she can in excitement.

"That was awesome!" she shouted coming to an immediate stop in front of me. "Wait until you can climb trees." I said with a smile. "Oh my Starclan I can't wait!" she said excitedly, her fur standing on edge. I left the kits before they could clobber me once more and walked toward Wildstar. "Shadowheart! Do you ever wash your fur?" she asked seriously trying not to burst out laughing. "Very funny..." I grumbled. "Oh cheer up, you can not tell me that you did not have fun...?" she asked me.

"Maybe a little..." I said snickering when she gave me a look. "Liar." she said simply licking my forehead. The time always seemed to fly when I was with her because it was already turning dark. "I suppose you should get the kits to bed..." I said softly. She was sitting right next to me and we were facing the sunset. "Yeah, like you said, only two more days until all of this is over with." she sighed deeply sinking into my shoulder. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Good night Shadow..." she said getting up slowly. "G'night Wild." I said as she walked toward the nursery with the three kits close behind. I headed toward the warriors den not before making Leopardpelt stand guard tonight. She went up the maple tree and disappeared in the branches. I went into the den and laid down next to Tigertail. He was fast asleep, his paws were slightly twitching. He was mumbling to himself, "where are they...?" he said very softly, I could barely hear him.

I wondered for a while before I eventually went to sleep. I awoke in Starclan, my sister was waiting for me this time. "Shadowheart!" She said running over to me and putting her head on mine. "Hey Petal." I said happily. "I haven't talk to you a in a while. How are you?" she asked. "Great! The kits are going to be apprentices in a couple days, Wildstar is ecstatic!" I said laughing. "I bet, those kits of yours are crazy!" she said laughing. "They must get it from you!" I sneered. "Whatever!" she laughed.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. "Good, Squirrelfur has been teaching me how to fight and hunt properly." she said. "He's really funny!" she said giggling. "So I've heard." I said nodding in agreement. "Him and I battle all the time, it's really fun!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I'll take your word for it..." I said laughing. "You've battled haven't you." she asked. "Of course, I have my own apprentice now, so I have to teach him how to battle and hunt too." I explained. "Oh! I wish I had an apprentice!" she said angrily. "Maybe you can get one in Starclan?" I said "How? There are only kits and Warriors. No apprentices, you should know the ceremony of that." she said plainly. "Oh, that's right... I totally forgot." I said sadly. "That would've been a really good idea though." she sighed.

The sun was coming over the horizon and we sat in silence as it appeared and I disappeared. "Bye Shadow, talk to you tomorrow." she said still looking at the sun. "Good-Bye Petalfur." I sighed fully dissolving from Starclan.


	5. Legendary Leaders

I opened my eyes to find three kits staring at me. "Can we go outside now?" they all asked at the same exact time. "Of course... go have fun, I'll be out there soon." I yawned. They disappeared out the doorway. I looked over at Roseears who had Squirrelkit hidden in her tail and belly fur. The two other kits were surrounding her, all of them fast asleep. "Why can't my kits sleep in?" I whispered to myself getting up and stretching. I walked outside and started to groom myself while the kits played. Tomorrow they would be apprentices, but right now they still need supervision.

Because of what happened yesterday with Shadowheart and Tinykit, Tinykit was trying to climb the maple tree. "Tinykit! What do you think you're doing?" I asked walking over to where Eaglekit and Snakekit were watching. "Climbing." she said simply about a quarter of the way up the tree. "Get down here right now!" I said strictly. "Why?" she asked looking down at me. "Because you could fall and extremely hurt yourself." I explained. "Okay..." she looked around.

"Um, Wildstar... I don't know how to get down!" she said squeakily. I could tell she was starting freak out. "Tinykit... stay calm, I'm coming up to get you." I said walking up to the tree. I looked over at Eaglekit and Snakekit, "don't move!" I said. They nodded furiously in agreement. I dug my claws into the tree and started to climb it slowly. I honestly have never climbed this tree before. I reached Tinykit easily, "Okay, when I have a good hold of you let go of your claws, understand?"

"Yes..." she said shakily. I grabbed hold of her scruff securely and waited until she went limp. She let go of her claws and I moved slightly to support her weight. I looked down and saw almost all of the clan was awake now. Shadowheart was behind Eaglekit and Snakekit looking at me worriedly. Moving very slowly I went down the tree toward the crowd. Tinykit's eyes were wide with fear. I made it to the ground and set down Tinykit in front of me. She buried her head into my chest and wept.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked between a sob. "It's alright, you're safe now, that's all that matters." I said licking her fur down calmly. The clan left on their patrols and Shadowheart confronted me. "What happened?" he asked. "because of what happened yesterday she wanted to climb the tree. But she's learned so she won't be doing any climbing until she's a warrior, like everyone else." I explained. He left with his apprentice and I went to the nursery and sat down in front of it.

Tinykit was silent for almost the rest of the day, but she still played normally. Roseears sat next to me and watched her kits as well. Roseears and I never really talked much so I didn't know what to say. She looked over at me shyly, I guess I was staring. "How have you been Roseears, you know, ever since the kits..." I dragged on. "She looked down at her paws in thought. "Oh, you know, it was _horrible_, but... I guess Starclan needed more kits..." she said softly. I looked at her with sad eyes, I wonder why Starclan took those kits, there was no reason for them to die.

"I suppose you're right, Starclan took them for a reason. A reason no one here can figure out." I said. "Not even you?" she asked. "Not even me..." I sighed. She looked at me with bright eyes, "I bet Shadowheart could figure it out..." she said with a small smile. I smiled to myself looking down at my paws once more. "Yeah... he's pretty bright." I looked over at the entrance to camp and saw Owlpaw enter with a huge squirrel in his jaws. Mistpaw was behind him with a rabbit in her mouth. Finally Fuzzypatch and then Shadowheart appeared, both of them 2-3 fresh-kill in their jaws. This was rare during leafbare but I suppose Shadowheart is good at everything.

He set down his kill and then walked/jogged toward me and Roseears. He put his forehead on mine and then sat down next to me. "Hello Roseears." he nodded toward her. She nodded back in greeting. "I actually have a question for you..." she said. "Oh really? What is it?" he asked kindly. "Do you think you could figure out why Starclan took my kits?" she asked a little on edge. "Of course! I could probably do that tonight actually." he said. "That would be great!" she said calming down a little. He smiled and then got up, "think I'm going to go to bed early, goodnight Wildstar..." he said nodding toward me lovingly, I nodded back in confirmation and he trotted toward the warriors den.

"There you go, he's going to figure it out right now." I said to Roseears. "That is epicly fantastic! How does he do it?" She asked me. I didn't know how to answer that because I thought everyone knew already, but maybe she didn't. "Um well, he can talk to Starclan at night. Every night he goes there and talks with them." I said softly. "Oh wow, I wish I could do that..." she sighed to herself. "Yeah, same here..." I laughed. The kits were already in the nursery fast asleep. They were in a circle around my bed, I jumped over Tinykit silently and curled up into a circle with my kits surrounding me.

"Silverstar? Are you there? I really need to talk to you..." I said running through the Starclan forest and shouting her name at the same time. I was running really fast, probably the fastest I have ever ran before. Zigzagging through the forest I never noticed Frostheart running next to me in pace. "She's in the grass field, along with the other leaders you will have to ask..." She said. She put her tail on my back and we appeared in the grass clearing still running.

I had to put my claws into the ground to stop. A huge circle of leaders were in the clearing having a meeting. Some of them ancient, you could barely see them and others were just starting to fade. Frostheart had her head down as she approached the circle, I copied what she was doing. She sat down still with her head down and I followed pursuit. "Shadowheart? We've heard a lot about you..." a rustic orange tom said to me. He was slightly faded. A blue/grey she-cat came up behind him, she was the same, slightly faded. Silverstar came up to me giving me the single to stand up. Frostheart stayed sitting looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "Shadowheart... this is Firestar and Bluestar, two of our most known leaders throughout the clans." she said.

"Hello..." I said uncertainly, not knowing what else to say to famous leaders. They just smiled and nodded at me in greeting. I sighed with relief, haven't messed up yet, so far so good. "We understand that you have a question for us." Bluestar said. "Oh yes, a question from Roseears." I said. "Ask away!" Firestar said happily ready to answer. "She wants to know why Starclan has taken her kits..." I said softly, rethinking about asking this question but it was already too late.

"Hmm, we seem to be getting this question a lot..." Bluestar said thoughtfully. "Squirrelkit, just like you, has a great destiny, her path is already picked for her, of course some things we can't decide, like her mate or her decisions. The three other kits also have a great destiny, in Starclan..." she paused to think. "Your kits right now actually are helping them with it. We can't explain anymore, but you will find out sooner or later." she answered my question truthfully.

"Thank you very much Bluestar!" I said happily running the answer through my head so I can tell Roseears. "It was very nice meeting you Shadowheart... we hope to talk with you again someday." Firestar said nodding toward me. I never noticed myself disappearing until I woke up.

Shadowheart was sitting on the deputies ledge walking back and forth thinking. I didn't want to wake up the kits, I was surprised that they weren't awake before me today. Shadowheart never saw me he was really deep in thought. So I moved onto the Highledge, sat down and observed camp. He just kept on pacing. There were pebbles on the highledge so I dusted them off, toward him.

"Ow, what was that?" I heard him say. He started to come up so I jumped down onto the ground. I swung around sharply and acted like nothing happened. He looked down at me. "What are you doing up there?" I said to him trying not to laugh at the super confused look on his face. He just smirked and jumped down after me. "Nice trick you did there..." he said with a small laugh.

The clan started to walk out of the dens and swarm the Highledge. I sat on the Highledge and oversaw everything. The kits were in the middle of everyone and looked up at me with nervous eyes. I smiled down at them warmly knowing exactly how they feel right now. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" I said watching as the clan went completely silent and my kits shivered beneath their fur.

* * *

_**I do not own Firestar or Bluestar, those two legendary leaders are owned by Erin Hunter(s)**_


	6. She's from a Different Clan

"Tinykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw." I watched as Tinykit became an apprentice first. Wildstar put her head on Tinypaw and in return Tinypaw licked Wildstars shoulder. "Your mentor will be Foxfur. I hope Foxfur will pass down all she knows on to you." Everyone shouted Tinypaw's name even though Wildstar wasn't finished. "Foxfur step forward..." She said as the crowd died down.

Foxfur weaved her way toward Wildstar with her head down. She sat down in front of her politely. "Foxfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leopardpelt, and you have shown yourself to be speedy and smart. You will be the mentor of Tinypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Wildstar finished. They nodded and then Foxfur turned around and walked toward Tinypaw who was already at the other side of the circle. "Eaglekit step forward..." Wildstar said nodding toward my brother who kept on twitching next to me.

"Eaglekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw." I watched as Eaglekit became an apprentice before me. Wildstar put her head on Eaglepaw's and in return Eaglepaw licked Wildstars shoulder. "Your mentor will be Maplefall. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Everyone shouted his name and then quieted down automatically. "Mapefall step forward..." She said Maplefall walked toward Wildstar.

He also sat down in front of her politely. "Maplefall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tigertail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and prepared. You will be the mentor of Eaglepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Wildstar finished.

Maplefall turned as well and made his way toward Eaglepaw, he sat down between him and Tinypaw. It was my turn...

I was actually not that nervous, I didn't mind standing in front of the clan or being stared at either. Wildstar looked at me with excited eyes. I smiled and she said, "Snakekit step forward..." I walked calmly toward her while also looking at the clan. I sat down in front of her and waited. "Snakekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw." I shivered when she said that. I've waited for so long it felt good to have a different name.

She put her forehead on mine and whispered quickly, "Good luck." She smiled as I licked her shoulder in response. Everyone shouted my name and it bounced off of the walls back at me. "Your mentor will be Blackfang. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." I walked toward Eaglepaw and sat down to watch. "Blackfang step forward." Blackfang sneaked his way through the crowd and presented himself to Wildstar. "Blackfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Roseears, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and confident.

You will be the mentor of Snakepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." They touched noses and then the clan called out all of our names. "Tinypaw, Eaglepaw and Snakepaw!" they said over two times. They eventually stopped and waited for Wildstar to call the meeting over. She looked down at us kindly. "I know that our clan is growing immensely, but are you all ready to battle our one enemy? He is strong, very strong... and we might lose many warriors fighting against him. Do you all understand that?" She paused.

The clan started to talk, I couldn't catch one word they were saying. A grey elder walked to the front of the crowd and stood before her courageously. "I will fight, for all of the pain he has given this clan, and all of the other clans as well!" he said. "Are you sure that is wise Greycloud?" Wildstar asked. "I don't care anymore! He has killed the leaders I have grown up with and framed my denmate. I deserve to fight this last battle!" he shouted. Wildstar nodded in agreement. "Yes you do and you will." she agreed.

"Thank you Wildstar..." he said said walking back toward his den where Rockfoot was laughing crazily. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" he said between laughs.

"I would rather be killed in battle then old age." he replied. "Wow, thats cold..." Rockfoot said softly. The elders always made me laugh, especially Rockfoot, he's so crazy. "Be ready! For he will show up any day now." Wildstar said closing the meeting. She jumped off of the Highledge and waited for Shadowheart. The new mentors also went over to her and waited. Eaglepaw and Tinypaw came up to me. "Can you believe it? Were apprentices!" Eaglepaw said excitedly. "I can't wait!" Tinypaw said bouncing around a little bit.

"Don't forget you guys, we have to teach the kits of Starclan as well." I said to them. "Oh my Starclan I totally forgot!" Tinypaw said staring at me wide eyed. "It's alright Tinypaw, we just have to teach them hunting and battling, it'll be easy." I shrugged. "If you say so..." Our mentors came up to us. "Are you guys ready to take a tour of the clan?" Blackfang asked. "You bet!" Tinypaw replied. It felt great being an apprentice. We made our way through the exit and into the forest. We were so used to the camp that it took our breaths away at how huge the forest was.

"Wow..." Tinypaw said she was shorter than us already so this was even bigger in her eyes. Eaglepaw stayed silent during the whole headed toward the lake first. "This is Icefire's tree or before he came here the great oak." Maplefall said. One tree stood out from the rest of the trees. It was incredibly big. "That's where Icefire lives?" Tinypaw asked. "Yep, that's where he lives." Foxfur answered. "Cool..." I said looking up at the branches. My head started to swim when I looked at a direct spot in the leaves.

"_I __can__'__t __believe __I __missed __your __apprentice __ceremony__!"_ A voice said in my head. "Who's there?" I asked thin air. "Who are you talking to?" Blackfang asked. "I don't know, a voice in my head." I answered uncertainly. "That's Icefire, he does that all the time." Maplefall said looking up at the huge tree. "What did he say?" Blackfang asked. "He just said that he couldn't believe he missed our apprentice ceremony." I said looking up at the tree once more. "Hmm, he's an odd fellow." Foxfur said. "Lets keep on going..." Maplefall said walking away.

Maplefall lead that way this time he said he was going to show us the Shadowclan border. It smelled awful! It was really dark as far as the eye could see. A patrol was walking across the other side. A black she-cat tortoiseshell apprentice looked me in the eye. Her eyes started to glow green. "Wow!" I said backing away. She giggled and ran to catch up with her patrol. "That must be Speckpaw. Looks like she's a wizard apprentice." Foxfur said. "Wizard apprentice?" I asked confused. "You two are wizards obviously, but a wizard apprentice is someone that just has glowing eyes not glowing fur and they can't do all of the things a full wizard can." Maplefall explained.

"Wow, so we're more powerful than her?" I asked. "She's probably been learning longer then you have. So she's probably stronger at the moment." Blackfang said. "The suns going to be set soon, we should head to Windclan right away." Foxfur said looking up at the sky. "Your right, lead on." Maplefall said. Foxfur walked to the front of the group and made her way around the edge of Thunderclan and headed toward Windclan. "Here's Windclan. Get used to there scent now." Foxfur said waving her tail toward the open fields.

I could see another patrol on the other side as well. There were skinny black and cream colored cats. Another apprentice looked me in the eye, she's a black and orange tabby she-cat and she was smiling at me. "That's Foxpaw." Foxfur said with a smile. There scent was sorta dry and dusty, it wasn't as bad as Shadowclan thankfully. We ran the rest of the way back to camp along the edge of the clan so we knew our boundaries. "Wow, Thunderclan is so big!" Tinypaw said as we slid back into camp. "Yeah no kidding!" Eaglepaw finally said.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him. "Nothing... It's just that I thought I would feel a little different being an apprentice, but I don't..." he sighed. "You will soon enough." Wildstar said hearing our conversation. "The Meeting of the clans is tomorrow, you three are going. I would be excited about that." Shadowheart said coming up behind her. "I am!" Tinypaw said before I could. Owlpaw and Mistpaw came up to us, "We made your beds for you." Mistpaw said. "We totally forgot! No more nursery!" Tinypaw said. They laughed and directed us toward the apprentice's den.

My bed was in the way back right next to Eaglepaw's. Tinypaw's was in the corner next to Owlpaw's. Mistpaw and Ashpaw were in the front. They never stopped talking, it was quite annoying. I drifted off to sleep thinking about that one wizard apprentice, Speckpaw... I woke up in Starclan with Cherrykit in my face. "Do you like her?" she asked me. "What?!" I asked super confused. "She's from a different clan, that's against the rules!" Cherrykit said angrily. "I don't know what your talking about!" I said. "Liar! You can't stop thinking about her." she said.

She got me there, I couldn't stop thinking about her, but that didn't mean I liked her. "Ha! Your speechless! I won!" she said walking in a circle around me. "Whatever!" I said cause that's the only thing I could think of at the moment. She stuck her tongue out at me and then ran away. Brownkit appeared in her place. "I haven't talked to you yet." she said sitting down in front of me. "No we haven't." I said still a little shaken by Cherrykit's realization. "What's your name? My names Brownkit." she said smiling.

I looked at her, "My names Snakepaw..." I said still thinking about Speckpaw. "Why do you keep on thinking about her? She's from a different clan..." Brownkit asked "I don't know..." I answered truthfully disappearing with the image of Brownkit's disappointed face.


	7. Battle Between Brothers

Snakepaw was already awake sitting in the roots of the tree shaking his head once in awhile. I walked up to him. "What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked at me in a daze. "Oh, nothing..." he said slowly. I didn't believe him, he was acting very odd. Maplefall was up first and he said he wanted to start right away. Maplefall told Shadowheart and then we left camp and went into the forest. It felt odd not doing everything with Snakepaw. I was learning battle before him. I wonder if he is going too today. "Alright, there really is only one rule when it comes to battle training. No using your claws." Maplefall said to me when we reached the training hollow.

"Okay, sounds easy enough." "Good, let's begin with a simple battle crouch." He said demonstrating. He was flexing his back legs and keeping his front legs relaxed. After posing for a little bit he got up and walked to the edge of the hollow. "Your turn." he said waving his tail toward the middle. I walked into the dusty hollow nervously and got down low. I bunched my back legs up and let my front legs lay there loosely. "Nice job. That's exactly how it would feel when your entering battle." he told me. "It feels odd..." I said truthfully.

"It will for a while, but you'll get used to it." he said. Dustwhisker and Ashpaw walked into the hollow laughing. "Oh, hey Maplefall. Training your new apprentice?" Dustwhisker asked. "That's right." Maplefall said. I got up slowly and sat down next to him. "Why don't we show him an example?" Ashpaw asked. She's a lot older than me, 4 moons at least. She was almost the size of Dustwhisker. I remember Shadowheart and Wildstar talking about her assessment. She's been through two of them, I guess you have to go through three of them before you can become a warrior.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dustwhisker said walking into the hollow without Maplefall's permission. Maplefall just gave him a look and sat down at the edge, I followed him. I don't know why Maplefall and Blackfang don't really talk to Dustwhisker, there denmates. It might be because of him getting an apprentice first I guess. Ashpaw and Dustwhisker got down in battle crouches and faced each other. They started to move around the hollow in a circle away from each other. Ashpaw moved first with a jump in the air.

Dustwhisker jumped up to get her but she was already in front of him hitting him with her back paws. He fell backwards onto his back, which I sensed was a terrible thing if he was in real battle. "Stop! Your dead by now." Maplefall said walking up to Dustwhisker. "No I wouldn't have been! If you would've just sat there and watch I would of won!" he retorted. Ashpaw came over by me and sat down. "They're always fighting. Blackfang just won a battle about Dustwhisker not going on a patrol with him. It's starting to get really annoying."

"Why do they hate him?" I asked. "I honestly don't know, it's always been those two together, they always exclude him. That's how it was when they were kits too. There all nice, yet they can be jerks when there together." she explained to me. "Hmm, that's really mousebrained." I said simply. "That's sort of how it is for Mistpaw and I. We exclude Owlpaw some of the time when we don't mean too." she added. "I hope that doesn't happen with Snakepaw and I against Tinypaw." "Probably not, you three are really close." "You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Ashpaw got up and approached the two mentors. "Stop it! We'll leave Maplefall, come on Dustwhisker." she said walking away without a reply. Dustwhisker hissed at Maplefall and then followed Ashpaw into the dark forest. Maplefall paced back and forth for a little bit grumbling to himself He looked up slightly at me, "Oh I'm so sorry Eaglepaw! Let me teach you one of the first moves." He got down into a battle crouch once more. "With this one all you need to do is extend your paw and your body forward." he demonstrated.

"But you need to make sure you are balanced as well, that's why your back legs will support you." I watched as he did it at normal speed extending his paw and his legs but staying balanced the whole time. "Your turn" he said after he demonstrated once more. I walked into the clearing and got down into the crouch. I tried it slowly at first and then at normal speed. I messed up at normal speed. I was so off balance that I fell forward. I didn't want to hurt myself so my eyes flashed and a wave of air brought me back up again.

Maplefall just looked at me. "I suppose you saved yourself from injury, but... I will have to talk to Shadowheart about that." he said thoughtfully. I hope Shadowheart will be fine with me doing magic, I'm a wizard after all, I can use my magic if I want to! I nodded in agreement, he said I did it great slow but needed to work on it at normal speed, which I also agreed with. "Becoming a warriors is a slow process but worth it in the end." he said to me as we made our way back to camp. I never saw Snakepaw at all today, so he must have been learning how to hunt.

I wondered if our mentors were purposely splitting us up. We entered camp and I saw Tinypaw and Foxfur chatting away about something. Maplefall left me to talk to Shadowheart. I sat there alone until Snakepaw and Blackfang entered camp with mouths full of prey. Snakepaw smiled victoriously as he walked past me. He had a bird in his mouth, the feathers were leaving a trail behind him. Blackfang had three fresh kill in his jaws as he walked past me and set them down on the pile. Snakepaw came up to me, "Hunting is so much fun! What did you think about battle?" for some reason being around him made me cheer up a little bit.

"Battle's really fun! I need to work on my balance Maplefall said." He smirked at me and I pushed him over. "Oh my Starclan! Did you forget?! The mega meeting is tonight!" he said jumping around a bit. I laughed, he looked really funny. "Did you mean the Meeting of the Clans?" I asked between giggles. "Yeah whatever, you know what I meant." he shrugged. That's when I remembered this morning, "Hey you never really explained to me what happened this morning." I said to him seriously. He gave me a look, "Um, well... I was just thinking about that one wizard apprentice, Speckpaw." he said truthfully. "What about her?"

"There's just something... interesting about her." he paused. "Well maybe she will be at the meeting tonight. You can talk to her there." "Yeah! I really can't wait! When do we leave?" He asked me like I knew everything. "What makes you think I know?" I asked laughing. "Oh right, duh!" he ran over to Blackfang and asked him. He then ran back to me and sat down joyfully. "We leave at sundown." he declared. It was only a couple minutes away from sundown.

Tinypaw came up to us and watched with us as we all watched the sunset. Wildstar rounded up everyone that was going and left the camp guarded by Mossfur and Stormpath. Roseears had to stay and watch the kits and Rockfoot and Greycloud stayed as well because they were tired. With Snakepaw and Tinypaw at my side we followed the clan toward the island that held the meeting. I saw from a distance that the only way to get onto the island was from a log.

A clan was already walking across it. It looked like Shadowclan because they weren't skinny like Windclan and obviously not white and grey like Riverclan. We headed around the edge of the lake toward the island, Windclan was behind us. I could see Riverclan on the other side of the lake. We approached it before Riverclan could and made our way across. Wildstar waited for everyone to make sure the made it across safely. Snakepaw, Tinypaw and I were last. "If it helps just dig your claws into the bark, otherwise take your time." she whispered to us.

Windclan was watching as I went first. I did what Wildstar said, to dig my claws into the bark. I looked down at my paws the whole time. I could see other very old claw marks in the bark and I couldn't tell but maybe paw marks as well. _How __long __has __the __clans __been __here__?_ I wondered making it across easily. I waited on the other side for Tinypaw and then Snakepaw. Wildstar jumped onto it easily and walked gracefully across. "Nice job you three." she said to us. She walked past us and into the middle of the island where Shadowclan and Thunderclan were talking and gossiping to each other. Snakepaw lifted his head a little higher looking for a specific cat.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered to him. He gave me a look and then ran into the group of cats alone. "Do you mind if I leave? I wanna go find the apprentice group." Tinypaw asked. "Of course, go for it." She smiled at me and then also ran into the crowd. I thought about it for a while and I guess I wanted to meet the apprentices too. I followed Tinypaw's scent until I found her with a bunch of apprentices from all the clans. Snakepaw was also there talking to who I think is Speckpaw. Both of their eyes were glowing, it looked cool.

The apprentices were in a circle telling stories they heard from the elders or their own. I remembered what Icefire told me, that each clan had a full wizard and apprentice wizard. Snakepaw and I were full wizards but our fur disguises us. When Snakepaw's fur and eyes aren't glowing it looks brown. When my fur and eyes aren't glowing, its grey. Snakepaw has only seen Speckpaw's eyes glow, she could still be a full wizard. Another apprentice had glowing eyes as well. She was a white, orange and light brown calico and she was staring at me.

Icefire has taught Snakepaw and I a little magic but not that much. He said the easiest thing to learn is how to read their mind or past and future. She looked away sheepishly and then walked toward me. Before she could reach me a black and grey tabby tom came up to her. "Come on Lilypaw, Rainbelly wants to talk to us." I never heard what she replied but she looked at me sadly and followed the tom. I looked behind me and watched her leave. Her and the tom approached what looked like the four deputies and leaders because I saw Wildstar and Shadowheart.

I crept toward them and hid behind Shadowheart. "Yes Rainbelly?" she asked the deputy of Riverclan. "Ahh, I want you to meet Wildstar and Shadowheart the leader and deputy of Thunderclan. Wildstar, Shadowheart these are my kits, Lilypaw, Stormpaw and- wheres Ripplepaw?" he asked Stormpaw. "I couldn't find him! He wasn't with the other apprentices." "Hmm, thats odd." he said simply. Wildstar was smiling the whole time. "We could show you our kits. Shadowheart why don't you go find them?" she asked.

Shadowheart nodded and then left. I followed him and when he reached the apprentices I hid among them. He got Tinypaw and Snakepaw and then he eventually found me. "Come on you three we want you to meet someone." He said walking back the way he came. "So... how's Speckpaw?" I asked Snakepaw. "She's awesome! She's not a apprentice wizard though she's a full wizard." "Wow, that is really cool." I said my mind on other things. We approached the circle and sat down. Lilypaw looked at me in surprise but looked away because she didn't want to stare again.

I smiled to myself. "Rainbelly, this is Eaglepaw, Snakepaw and Tinypaw." Wildstar said. "Kits this is Lilypaw, Stormpaw and Rainbelly." She said to us. We said hello and then we left them talking about clan life once more. Lilypaw walked up to me, "Hello..." "Hi" I replied not really knowing what to talk about. "Your a full wizard." she said. "How can you tell?" I asked her. "I can't honestly, but I heard Wildstar and Rainbelly talking about you and Snakepaw." she said. "Yeah I am, and your an apprentice wizard?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry about that." she said looking away. I smiled to myself. "What did you find?" "Icefire told me I can't tell others what I find." she responded. "I haven't really learned from Icefire yet. I just became an apprentice today." "Really? Wow, I've been an apprentice for a couple days now." she said. Before we could continue talking about random things Wildstar shouted, "Let the meeting begin!" I looked behind me and saw her standing in the huge oak tree in the middle of the island along with three other leaders.


	8. The Black Cloud

"_What __are __you __waiting __for__?"_ Eaglepaw's words repeated in my head. _Oh __you __know __my __confidence __to __burst __out __of __my __body__._ I ran around looking for that one certain cat that has been in my head all day and night. I saw Tinypaw whiz by me and watched her approach a massive group of apprentices. I followed her and scented Shadowclan, Windclan and another clan that must have been Riverclan. That's when I saw her... She was looking around with her green eyes glowing brightly. _Okay__... __I __can __do __this__. __Just __walk __up __to __her __and __start __up __a __conversation__._ I walked toward her calmly, she turned around slowly and her eyes stopped glowing. "Snakepaw..." she said softly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. She looked down with a smile, "How do you think?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh right..." "Can you guess what type of wizard I am?" "Aren't you an apprentice wizard?" I asked confused. She laughed, "I'm actually a full wizard..." she said. She started to glow, she's tortoiseshell so there were certain spots that glowed. It looked amazing. I smiled and joined her by making my stripes glow red. She laughed nonstop until a tom came up to her. "Stop it Speckpaw, people are staring..." he said softly in her ear. "No Frogpaw, I rarely get to do this and I don't care if they stare." she said sharply to him.

He gave her a look and then backed away into the crowd. "That's my brother Frogpaw... He always thinks he's better than me." she growled. We stopped glowing and sat in silence until a thought entered my head. "Are you evil or good?" She waved her tail in the air, it was tipped white. I did the same with mine. "Evil." she whispered looking at my tail as well, which was the same as hers. We smiled though, we had a lot in common already. "If your the full wizard in your clan then who's the apprentice wizard?" I asked curiously. "Yellowbreath... he's a senior warrior with an attitude." she said jokingly. "What about you?" she continued.

"Um well... theres a lot of history behind why we have two full wizards in our clan instead of one and an apprentice wizard. My brother and I are full wizards. He's good and I'm evil, obviously." I explained. "Well I think we have time for a story, I could round up all of the apprentices and get you a crowd. I think they would love that." Before I could reply Shadowheart appeared. "Wildstar needs you." he said looking at me but glancing at Speckpaw. Her eyes were glowing staring at Shadowheart. "Alright, I'm coming..." I said softly with my head down.

She looked at me longingly and I gave her the same look. _What__'__s __wrong __with __me__?! _I thought following Shadowheart as he rounded up Tinypaw and Eaglepaw. I was just about to tell her our whole story, but no... what does Wildstar even need anyway? We approached her and she was talking to who seemed to be a deputy and two apprentices. When we sat down next to her she started talking. "Rainbelly, this is Eaglepaw, Snakepaw and Tinypaw." she paused. Rainbelly must be the deputy of Riverclan, and these must be Riverclan apprentices then.

"Kits this is Lilypaw, Stormpaw and Rainbelly." We said hello and then left them talking once more. Lilypaw approached Eaglepaw and I just sped by looking for Speckpaw once more. I went to the same spot we were at before and she wasn't there. I walked around the edge of the island feeling hopeless. A scary Shadowclan warrior approached me, he had three long scratches on his face, one through the eye. "Are you Snakepaw?" he asked aggressively. "Um, yeah..." "I saw you with Speckpaw. Don't get any smart ideas, kit!" he spat at me.

"I'm not a kit!" I spat back. I was starting to get tired of people like this always telling me I'm doing stuff wrong. My eyes and stripes started glowing incredibly fast. Greycloud burst out of the bushes and grabbed me by the scruff. He set me down facing the inside of the island. "Go!" he whispered sharply in my ear. I growled softly but followed his instructions. I hid in the bushes and listened to their conversation. "We're sorry Scarhead... could you tell me what he did?" Greycloud asked. "He was talking to my daughter! They were getting close, I saw it!" he said angrily.

_Why __didn__'__t __she __tell __me __her __father __was __the __deputy __of __Shadowclan__?! __She __probably __didn__'__t __have __enough __time__..._ I thought. "Listen there apprentices, they were just talking that's all." Greycloud said trying to cool him down. "Whatever! Your warriors better not infect Shadowclan, I won't let that happen!" Scarhead said. "Neither will we. We promise they will not get any closer." Greycloud said. Scarhead didn't say anything else. He just growled at Greycloud and then left toward the middle tree. Greycloud turned toward me and gave me a look. "I'm sorry... I didn't know." I said plainly. "It's alright Snakepaw, maybe you should just stay low until we leave, alright." "Okay..."

He nodded toward me and then disappeared in the crowd. I sat there utterly alone. I decided to walk into the crowd and find Eaglepaw, he always know's what to do. I was somewhere in the middle of the group when Wildstar shouted from within the branches, "Let the meeting begin!" Everyone turned toward the tree and stared at their leaders. I kept on walking toward the apprentice group silently while Wildstar talked first. "Thunderclan is thriving, we have a three new apprentices. Eaglepaw, Snakepaw and Tinypaw." Eaglepaw and Tinypaw stood up and so did I turning sharply toward Wildstar. The clans shouted our names into the air so Starclan could hear.

"Along with that we have two new elders, you all know Lionclaw and Mouseheart." the clans shouted farewell and good luck. She step back and a white and grey calico she-cat stepped forward. "That's Icestar." Tigertail said next to me. "She's the leader of Riverclan." he added. She was talking about how Riverclan also had three new apprentices, Lilypaw, Ripplepaw and Stormpaw who also stood up before the clans. She stepped down and let another cat step forward. "and that's Grizzlystar. He's the leader of Shadowclan." Tigertail added once more. Grizzlystar told us that a warrior has become a queen, her name is Sweetpetal and she also stood before the clans.

"and finally that's Ravenstar." Tigertail said as a black almost purple she-cat stepped spoke of a new warrior, Moonpounce and that was it. They called the meeting over and started to get into their clans. _Wait__! __Already__? __I __need __to __see __her __one __more __time_. I thought running toward the Shadowclan cats. I came to a screeching stop as she ran into me. "Ouch... oh Snakepaw!" she said getting up. "I wanna talk to you some more. Want to meet up sometime soon?" she asked. "Sure, I would love too." I said "how about the twoleg place?"

"That's perfect, tomorrow night?" I asked. "Awesome. See you then!" she shouted running to catch up with her clan. I found mine right away talking beneath the main tree. I found Eaglepaw right away he was glowing for some reason. "What's up?" I whispered worriedly. "I feel like we're being watched..." he whispered back. Eaglepaw and I learned a lot about our powers all by ourselves. We could see things no one else could by looking with the magic in our eyes. I looked with him in the direction he was and that's when I saw it, a black cloud coming this way. "Oh no! Your not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" I asked him.

"Afraid so, how much magic do you think we could do?" he sounded like he had an idea. "What are you thinking?" "Making a shield over the island, we are the only clan left." "I don't know if we can do it, but we sure can try." "Great! Lets get to work!" he said getting into a battle stance. I copied him and faced the cloud that was coming toward us at an alarming rate. Our stripes turned on and our eyes glowed fiercely. The stripes came off of our bodies and flew into the air. We had to get the same image in our heads. A blue shield covering the whole island, strong enough to keep him out. Our stripes were spinning like crazy high above the island.

Blue light started to come down from it slowly. I was pretty sure our clan could tell what we were doing by now. Shadowheart layed next to us shouting encouragement, but we could barely hear him though we were deep in conversation, probably the deepest I have ever been. The shield was ¾ of the way finished and he was almost here. _We __need __to __give __it __one __last __huge __push__._ I said to Eaglepaw. _Agreed__, __whenever __your __ready__. __Okay__... 3... 2...1. _With the last bit of energy we had we finished the shield and watched for a split second before we collapsed with exhaustion as he slammed into our super shield.


	9. Very Impressive Shield

Eaglepaw and Snakepaw collapsed before me, I didn't really know what to do as something huge hit the shield they just made. Their eyes still glowed softly as they laid there, their breath very shallow. "Everyone stay away from the walls!" Wildstar shouted. Everybody obeyed and formed a circle around the two apprentices. "What do we do?" Mistpaw asked cowering. "We wait until he leaves. We aren't ready to fight him yet, especially with our wizards down." I said staring at the black fox that was running circles around the island. Once in awhile he stopped and tried to bite into it or throw fireballs, but it didn't work.

Icefire burst into the clearing looking around in panic. He jumped over the clan and landed in front of the wizards. "Oh my..." he said softly examining them. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "They used almost all of their magic protecting this island." he said still examining. "I could feel it as there magic slowly seeped from their bodies to make this- very impressive shield." Icefire said now examining the shield. Wildstar gave me a look that read, "this is going nowhere." I smiled and asked, "what do we do Icefire?"

"Well this shield will last for hours, so. I could distract Zrune while you run, but then you won't stand a chance back at camp because the kits- I meant apprentices are down for the count for at least a day or more. Hmm... this is a tricky predicament he has put us in. I suppose he will leave sooner or later..." He replied deep in thought. His eyes were glowing intensely as he was looking through all of our futures at once. We all watched Zrune run in circles still trying to get in but failing. Wildstar walked up to me and sat down. "We both know he wants to kill the kits and you, but he will kill anyone that means something to you. Everybody in this clan means something to you. Isn't that right?" she asked me.

"Yes. They do." I said looking through the clan. They seemed pretty calm, they were all talking in there usual groups except for the apprentices they seemed to understand that their life could end here. "Why aren't they worried?" I asked her. "Because they know that we will take care of them. They know that if they have to they will fight for their clan and they will take their lives doing it, if they have to..." Wildstar said wisely looking through the clan as well. "Icefire is smiling... I don't think we are going to die today." I said getting up and approaching him. "Well?" I asked.

His face turned completely serious as he said, "I'm afraid one of your clan mates is going to lose their life. But other then that, they will all survive." he said with a smile. "Who...?" I asked. "I can't tell you, you know that..." he said looking into my eyes. "Is it someone of high importance?" I asked questioningly. "Hmm, yes..." I knew it right away and I couldn't stop it. "I have to do it don't I?" "I'm afraid so." "Mousedung." I said under my breath. "What is it?" Wildstar asked. "Someone's going to die, and I'm afraid I know who it is." I said gesturing to him with my tail. "No! What does he have to do?" she asked. "He's going to distract him so Icefire can protect us at camp."

"Oh...Starclan! Why does it have to be him?" Wildstar said stressed out. I walked up to one of the most loyalist cats in Thunderclan, Tangleclaw. Tangleclaw and Foxfur were sharing tongues, I didn't know they were a couple and this was probably going to kill Foxfur as well, on the inside. "Tangleclaw, can we talk to you?" I asked. He looked up at me and probably read what was happening. He whispered in Foxfur's ear and left. "It's me isn't it?" He asked when we were far enough away from Foxfur. "Yes it is..." I sighed. Tangleclaw glanced at Zrune. "He's too powerful for me to fight?" "Yes." "What do I have to do?"

"Distract him while we run to camp, Icefire is going to protect us there." "I'll do it. I need to talk to Foxfur first though." "Understood." He walked toward Foxfur, I watched her facial expression change, from happiness to complete horror. He licked her on the head and ran straight out of the shield. "NO!" Foxfur screeched running after her. Lionclaw stopped her though by grabbing onto her scruff and pushing her to the ground securely. We all watched as he yelled at him until he got his attention and then ran, Zrune followed. The clan followed with Icefire flying over our heads watching Zrune from afar. I had Snakepaw and Wildstar had Eaglepaw.

We arrived back at camp and he put a shield over us instantly. That night we all sat a silent vigil as we hoped and wondered if he made it to Starclan safely. Foxfur went into the nursery randomly and wouldn't come out. Morning came and everyone went to sleep, they didn't want to do anything today, Tangleclaw never came back. Eaglepaw and Snakepaw were still asleep in Wildstar's den. She checked on them almost every two minutes, she also checked on Foxfur who was still in the nursery, she wasn't even sleeping. She walked toward me after coming out of the nursery for the fifth time this morning. "She never told Tangleclaw they're having kits. She's regretting it."

"Oh my... she's going to have kits? Wow..." I said. " I never noticed either. We need to find a replacement for Tinypaw, because I don't think she's leaving the nursery." "Yeah me neither. Okay, well what about Leafstorm then?" "She's perfect! I'll go tell her, can you check on the kits?" she asked. I nodded and headed toward her den, I saw her slip into the warriors den. As I was climbing the hill I saw blue light coming from the den. "Eaglepaw?" I walked in to find Icefire talking to them even though they are asleep. His eyes and paw were glowing. "Ahh, Shadowheart! They've been in Starclan the whole time, but they can't come back yet."

"You can talk to them?" "Of course I can, I'm a wizard!" he said proudly. "What are you guys talking about?" "I can't tell you... it's something top secret to all warriors. They were even cautious about telling_me_!" Icefire said dramatically. "When do you think they will wake up?" "Oh, very soon... hopefully tomorrow morning." "Good, maybe then we can put this clan back in order." "Yes... yes indeed." "Do you need to take them to teach them magic?" I asked. "Oh no! They basically know everything, I just answer their questions." "Seriously, they know everything?"

"That's what makes them so special, they're the smartest wizards I've ever seen throughout clan history." Icefire said smiling. "Wow..." is all I could say to that. "No _kitting_..." Icefire giggled. "Oh my! I have to go. Have a nice evening Shadow, goodbye!" Icefire disappeared into thin air leaving the a small scent of Shadowclan where he probably disappeared to. Icefire is really old but he must be using magic to mask it, because he still acts like a kit. I smiled as Eaglepaw squirmed in his sleep. I left them and went outside onto the highledge. Wildstar was sitting talking to Roseears outside of the nursery. Barely anybody was out talking or sharing tongues.

It was mostly the apprentices and kits playing. _They __must __think __they __have __the __day __off_. I thought looking at the apprentices talking in circles and sometimes playing with the kits. Roseears is watching them looked up at me and motioned for me to come down. I leaped off of the ledge and walked over to her. Roseears looked at me worriedly, "do you think you could find Tangleclaw in Starclan?" she asked. "Of course I can." "That would be awesome, Foxfur won't stop mumbling in her sleep about him. She woke up Squirrelkit last night because of it." Roseears said softly glancing at the nursery. "Do you think she'll turn into Creampelt?" Roseears asked.

Wildstar laughed, " probably a little bit, but right now she is just mourning." "Yeah, once the kits come she'll go back to being herself, hopefully." I added. "Okay..." she replied. "I will definitely look for him tonight, don't worry." "Thank you very much Shadowheart." "Your Welcome..." I nodded toward her as she walked back into the nursery. The three kits followed her, Squirrelkit was getting really big, she could knock down Berrykit easily now. The sun was setting slowly, it felt slower than usual tonight. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" Wildstar asked softly. "Of course, why don't I go get Tinypaw as well." "That's a great idea." she said.

I walked over to the apprentices and asked Tinypaw, "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" She looked over at Wildstar and then looked behind her as the apprentices entered there den. "You don't have to..." "No, I want to." she said following me toward Wildstar's den. I smiled and let her go in front of me. Wildstar was waiting for me by the entrance. I let her go in first but she let me lay down first. I laid down against the wall and she laid down in front of me. "Good night Shadow..." she said after a long yawn. "Good night Wild..." I said closing my eyes and entering Starclan. I didn't even need to find Tangleclaw, he was there waiting for me.

"Hello Shadowheart." he said quietly. "Hello Tangleclaw, how did he do it?" "Fire." he said simply. "but for some reason he didn't let it spread, he just used it to kill me then put it out right away." he added "That's weird..." I said thoughtfully. "You need to visit Foxfur, shes sort of going crazy." "I know, but I don't know where to find her." "Come with me." I said getting up and walking toward where I thought I could find Frostheart. "Frostheart?!" I shouted. She appeared next to me. "What." "Could you teleport us to Foxfur?" "Of course..." her eyes glowed and she looked at Tangleclaw, "good luck." she touched me with her tail and Tangleclaw with her paw at the same time and we disappeared and reappeared in a dark and creepy forest.

"Wow! Where are we?" Tangleclaw asked. "Inside of Foxfur's dreams, or in this case, nightmares..." I said looking around. _What __is __she __thinking __about__?_ I thought. That's when I saw it, the dark cloud of Zrune, she appeared in front of it and shouted, "GO AWAY!" while leaping through it. "This isn't a nightmare, this is a dream." Tangleclaw said running over to her. I ran with him. "Foxfur!" "Tangleclaw?" she said a look of horror on her face. "H-how is t-t-this possible?" she asked in tears. "You're in Starclan. You're dreaming..." he said softly. The creepy forest disappeared and Starclan reappeared. I smiled, he fixed her...

"Oh Tangleclaw... I don't know what to do anymore." she said softly. "Your going to have those kits, your going live your life as if I was there." "But your not there..." "I know... It's alright though, I'm here and I can visit you every night." he said looking at me. I nodded back smiling, I was going to leave soon, I could see the sun coming up. I signaled to Tangleclaw with my tail and then started to disappear. I could see that he understood what was happening. "Foxfur, your going to leave soon, it's almost morning." "I know. I can't wait for it to be night again though." "Me either, I love you Foxfur... I always will." Foxfur and I disappeared from Starclan.


	10. Sandy

Shadowheart wasn't here when I woke up. Tinypaw was up against my back so I had to get up carefully without waking her up. Eaglepaw and Snakepaw were still asleep as well. I walked outside to find Shadowheart and Foxfur talking. Foxfur was smiling, _thats__odd__..._ I thought looking down at them. What have they been talking about? I walked down the slope and up to them. "Hi Foxfur, I see your out of the nursery today." I said. "I don't need to mourn anymore, he's safe in Starclan." I smiled knowing Shadowheart did find Tangleclaw last night. "That's good, how are you feeling this morning?" "Pretty good. I think I might even go for a walk today." she said still smiling.

Foxfur left to go back into the nursery. "What did you do last night?" "Tangleclaw found me, and then I helped find Foxfur. They talked for a couple minutes before the sun came up." he said "Are the apprentices still asleep?" "Yeah they are. How long do you think the toms will still be asleep?" "Well Icefire said yesterday that they would wake up this morning. Hopefully we can get the clan moving again." he said watching as warriors came out of the den. I left him to doing patrols and I went up to my den to check on the apprentices. Tinypaw was awake washing her fur but the toms were still out. "Hi Tinypaw, because Foxfur is in the nursery Leafstorm is going to be your mentor now. Is that okay?" "Yeah, thats fine." Tinypaw said still washing her fur.

_She__'__s __a __lot __like __me__,_ I noticed. "Okay, well I bet she's waiting for you down there." "Okay." she got up and walked past me. I heard a gasp behind me and found Snakepaw awake first. "Are you okay?" He took a deep breath as he answered, "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy and out of breath for some reason." Eaglepaw gasped right next me and hyperventilated a little. "Calm down Eagle!" Snakepaw said standing up and looking into the eyes of his brother. "I'm good, I'm good." he said taking very big deep breaths. "Are you both okay? Maybe you should stay in the camp today." "No! We need to learn. We've missed too much." Snakepaw said.

He looking at Eaglepaw who was on his paws ready to leave. "Okay... but if your mentors come running back to me telling me you fainted, I'm gonna tell you 'I told you so'!" Snakepaw stuck his tongue out at me and ran out of the den, Eaglepaw close behind. _And __he__'__s __a __lot __like __Shadowheart__..._ I thought following them out and watching on the highledge as warriors came up to them and asked if they were okay. They went straight to their mentors and asked them. Blackfang looked up at me and I simply nodded. He shrugged and made his way toward the exit, Maplefall and Eaglepaw not far behind. I wonder what they're going to teach them and if they're going to take it easy on them.

Once the camp cleared I came down and sat next to Roseears who was watching the kits. "Hi Wildstar, it's like you never left the nursery..." she said jokingly. "Yeah well..." I said not able to think of anything else to say. She laughed, "what happened last night? Foxfur is much more... happier." she said looking over at Foxfur who was eating a squirrel under the shade of the tree. "Tangleclaw found Shadowheart, he needed help finding Foxfur, and well they talked until morning." "That's awesome!" "Yeah I know! The apprentices woke up this morning so now the clan is getting back into action, thank Starclan."

I saw Foxfur get up and head to the exit. She must be going on that walk she said she wanted to go on earlier. "Well this is great. How long do you think until her kits come?" Roseears asked. "I don't know. I could probably ask Whitecloud, she doesn't look that far into it." "No she doesn't. Maybe I can her tonight when the kits are asleep." she said thoughtfully. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I can go ask Whitecloud right now." "That would be great. Thank you Wildstar." I got up and made my way toward where Smokepaw was sitting in the shade talking to Badgerclaw.

"Hello Wildstar." Badgerclaw said, Smokepaw just nodded toward me and I nodded back. "Hello Badgeclaw. Smokepaw is Whitecloud in?" "Yes, I'm here Wildstar!" I heard her shout in the den. I said goodbye to them and made my way inside. "What do you need Wildstar?" she asked in the middle of organizing herbs. "Roseears and I are wondering if you know when Foxfur will be having her kits." I said. "Ahh, I was wondering the same. I haven't had the time to go up to her and ask if I can check. I think I will do that today as I saw this morning that she is feeling better." Whitecloud rambled.

"Yes she is feeling better, Shadowheart fixed that last night. I can go find her if you'd like, she went for a walk." I said thinking of nothing better to do. "That would be lovely." I left her to do her work and went to tell Roseears what I was doing. "What did she say?" "She said she didn't know either, I'm going to go find her and bring her back so Whitecloud can find out for sure." "That's a great idea, I wish I could go with you but I have to watch the kits." She said sadly. "I'm sorry Roseears, I'll be right back." I got up and made my toward the exit.

_I __wonder __where __she __could __be__..._ I thought walking around the edge of Thunderclan territory. _She __could __be __watching __the __apprentices __train __and __cheering __on __Tinypaw__, __maybe__. _I went to the training hollow and saw Shadowheart, Fuzzypatch and Maplefall training there apprentices, but no Foxfur. "Did you guys see Foxfur at all?" I interrupted. "No Wildstar, why is she needed?" Fuzzypatch asked. "Yes she is, but don't worry I can find her." I said waving goodbye with my tail and making my way through the forest. It was really quiet and I just strolled through keeping my eyes and ears open for Foxfur.

I was still walking around the edge when I saw her. She was in a battle crouch hissing at an unknown source. I ran to catch up to her. "Foxfur! What's wrong?" I skid to a halt when I saw a orange tabby tom. "I-I mean no harm!" he said skittish. "Who are and what do you need?" I asked curiously. "M-my names Bobby. I'm friends with Shadowstalker." Foxfur growled at him, "That's not his name anymore!" "No but that was his name, what do you need Bobby?" I asked. A kit walk out from between his legs, "Daddy?" she said. She didn't even look a moon old yet. She's a yellow tabby with one white paw.

"I came because I would like it if the warriors could have one of my kits, I've always wanted to be a warrior myself but I have a family to take care of now. Would you take her?" he asked. "We don't usually do these type of things, why do you want to do this to one of your kits?" I asked. "Because I want her to have the life I always wanted to have. I think she would like it. I've told her stories about you guys and the stories Shadowstalker has told me himself. She's the one that is always so interested the most." I crouched down so I was eye level with her.

"What's your name kit?" "Sandy. What's yours?" she asked squeakily. "My names Wildstar, I'm the leader of a clan named Thunderclan. Would you like to join us?" "Yes, I wantta be a forest cat, it sounds fun." she added. I smiled, this kit would be a great addition to Thunderclan. "How old are you?" "I'm a week old!" she said proudly. Foxfur laughed, "and your here in the clan forest, how brave of you!" she said. Sandy smiled and walked over to Foxfur. "We can take her, but she will have a different name, probably Sandkit. I know Foxfur here looks mean and aggressive but her mate died a day ago and she is expecting kits. She would be the one to nurse Sandkit."

"I would not mind that at all. I'm just happy you are taking her. Is it alright if I visit once in awhile, maybe with my mate too." "That would be fine. Foxfur has to be in camp right now, so we have to go, you can say your goodbyes." "Thank you once more, this means a lot, it really does." he said walking over to Sandkit. He licked her on the head a couple times and then he left, just like that, leaving his kit in the paws of warriors.


	11. Allegiances 2

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader: **Wildstar****- **a orange she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: **Shadowheart****-** all black tom with gray specks along his body and pale blue/gray eyes **Apprentice****: ****Owlpaw**

MedicineCat:**Whitecloud**- calico she-cat with a white belly paws and muzzle **Apprentice****: ****Smokepaw**

Warriors:  (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Tigertail**- white fur, gray stripes on legs and face with a black tail with white stripes on it and black ears, pale blue eyes

**Mossfur**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Stormpath**- gray tom with light blue eyes

**Leafstorm**- light brown she-cat with orange blotches along her fur **Apprentice****: ****Tinypaw**

**Leopardpelt**- light brown she-cat with black spots all along her fur

**Snowstripe**- white she-cat with light gray stripes on her back

**Badgerclaw**- all black tom with two white stripes down his back

**Creampelt**- a cream colored tom with a black tail, paws and ears with yellow eyes

**Twistedfoot**- All black tom, with broken foot that was never mended correctly

**Brightsky**- a brown colored she-cat with light brown stripes and white paws

**Fuzzypatch**- all black tom with odd fuzzy/spiky fur along his back, with blue eyes **Apprentice****: ****Mistpaw**

**Rainstripe**- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Blackfang**- black tom with white paws and light blue eyes **Apprentice****: ****Snakepaw**

**Maplefall**- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice****: ****Eaglepaw**

**Dustwhisker**- grey tortoiseshell tom with green eyes **Apprentice****: ****Ashpaw**

Apprentices:  (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

**Smokepaw**- Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes

**Ashpaw****- **Black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Mistpaw**- all gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**Owlpaw**- brown tabby tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

**Eaglepaw****-** white tom with moving blue stripes and bright blue eyes, black tipped tail

**Snakepaw****- **black tom with moving red stripes and bright red eyes, white tipped tail

**Tinypaw****- **calico she-cat with green eyes and 6 toes on each paw

Queens:  (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Roseears**- light brown she-cat with red ears, paws and tail, (mother to Tigertail's kit, Squirrelkit- brown she-cat with red furry tail. Nursing Berryfrost's kits, Berrykit- cream she-cat with red and brown blotches and Wishkit- all black tom with cream swirls)

**Foxfur**- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly (nursing rogue kit named Sandkit-yellow tabby she-cat with one white paw)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Graycloud**- All gray tom with blue eyes

**Rockfoot**- All brown tom with gray paws and stripes on back

**Lionclaw**- brownish orange tom with green eyes

**Mouseheart**- all brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cats****Outside****of****the****Clans**

**Flowerfall**- orange tabby she-cat

**Gilbert****- **brown tabby tom

**Johnny**- orange tabby tom with white paws

**Trish**- gray tabby she-cat

**Bobby**- orange tabby tom

**Bridget**- yellow tabby she-cat with white belly

**Alex**- gray tabby tom

**River**- bluish gray she-cat

**Icefire**- a white tom with gray stripes all along his body, the tip of his tail is black, eyes a very sharp blue and a unique marking on his front right paw, blue flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. He lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan territory.

**Other****Animals**

**Zrune****- **evilblack fox with glowing red eyes, has a unique marking on his front right paw, red flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. The tip of his tail is white.


	12. Battle in Starclan

"Where are we going?" I heard a squeaky voice in the forest. "We're going to camp, that's what home is called." I heard Foxfur say. "Are you my new mommy?" "Yes I am, but we don't call ourselves mommy or daddy, you can call me by my name, Foxfur." "Okay, Foxfur." I creeped over to where I could hear them. I saw Wildstar and Foxfur looking down at the ground between them, but I couldn't see what they were looking at. Wildstar looked behind her and she must have seen me. She waved her tail toward her, signaling me to come out and join her. I got up and approached them. "Yes, Wildstar?" I asked.

"Wow! Who are you?" a kit come out from between them and ran in front of me and sat down. "I'm Snakepaw." I said looking at Wildstar. "Snakepaw, this is a new edition to Thunderclan. Her name is Sandkit." "I could've told him that!" the kit said. "I know. Sandkit when you turn 6 months old or moons as we call it. You will become an apprentice, like Snakepaw. You will get a new name, Sandpaw and you will keep that name until your mentor thinks you are ready to become a warrior, which is what Foxfur is. You will then get another new name, which is what I decide when the time is right. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. This sounds like fun." She looked at me. "Is it fun?" she asked. _Where __did __this __kit __come __from__?_ I thought. "Yeah, it's fun. Especially battle." "Oh, battle. That's sounds amazing!" "Snakepaw! Where did you go?" I heard Blackfang shout. "That, Sandkit, is his mentor. Blackfang. He's looking for him because Snakepaw has wondered off. You always need to be with your mentor unless you are in camp." Wildstar said teasingly. I gave her a look and then ran to find Blackfang. I didn't have any prey with me so he'll probably be my way to him I caught a squirrel quickly that was under a tree eating nuts.

I tried to remember where he was when I crashed into him knocking him over and letting my prey fly in the air. "Ugh, Snakepaw..." "I'm so sorry! Wildstar and Foxfur wanted to talk to me, but I found a squirrel." "I guess that's good enough, we'll try again tomorrow. I'll teach you a different technique then as well." He said getting up and grabbing the prey he caught. I followed him with my prey in my jaws. On our way back to camp we ran into Maplefall and Eaglepaw. "Hey, how was hunting?" Eaglepaw asked. "Good, I guess." I said through fur. "I learned a new move in battle today. Have you done any battle yet?" I nodded.

_Not __that __much __at __all__, __just __the __basics__, __which __is __boring__._ I thought to myself. We slid into camp and put our prey on the pile. Everyone was over by the nursery. _It __must __be __that __new __kit__, __but __what__'__s __so __great __about __her__?_ No one was looking, so I imagined myself floating in the air above the crowd. I lifted myself slowly from the ground moving at a good pace toward the middle. It was just Wildstar explaining how the kit came to be in Thunderclan. "A tom named Bobby dropped off the kit because he heard a lot of stories about Warriors, he wanted to be one himself but wasn't able too. So now his kit is..." Sandkit was playing with Squirrelkit outside the nursery, they were just playing tag.

I landed behind the crowd. I've satisfied my curiosity. The group went to do there thing leaving Shadowheart and Wildstar to talk. I creeped up to listen. "So your Bobby's kit. Your grandparents are Johnny and Trish, right?" "Yeah that's right." "And you have an uncle and an aunt named Alex and River." "Yep, but Alex left to go on an adventure. Papa and Gran have become house cats with the old couple next door and now Mommy and Daddy live inside the barn with River. I have three brothers, I'm the only girl." Sandkit explained to Shadowheart. "Wow, I've missed a lot haven't I?" "Yes you have. Your names Shadowstalker right?" She asked.

"It was, but for me to become a warrior I needed to change my name, so I went from a apprentice, Shadowpaw, to a warrior and my name changed to Shadowheart.""Wow, that sounds like it was a lot of work." "Yes it was." I went to grab prey, because I was hungry. Eaglepaw was talking to Mistpaw and Owlpaw, so I went to sit with them. Tinypaw was sitting with Leafstorm and Leopardpelt. I wonder how her day went, I haven't really talked to her in a while. "Hi Snakepaw." Mistpaw said to me. "Hi." "We're going to be warriors soon, we've only got about a moon left hopefully." Owlpaw said. "I thought it was your mentors decision when you became warrior, not your age." I said between chews. Owlpaw gave me a look but didn't say anymore.

We sat in silence for a little bit until Eaglepaw spoke up and now him and Owlpaw are talking about battle moves and how to improve them. I just sat there eating my vole in silence and thinking about multiple things at once. Like Speckpaw, and how I missed our meeting day because I was asleep. _I __wonder __if __she__'__ll __still __be __there_. I was also thinking about Kitclan and how Eaglepaw and I have started by giving them all apprentice names. Tonight we will start with battle probably. Or Eaglepaw can take half and teach them battle while I take the other half and teach then hunting skills. _I__'__ll __think __of __something__._ I thought getting up to dispose of my food.

Before I could make it back to where I was before Sandkit stopped me in my tracks. "Hi Snakepaw. Wildstar wants you to show me around the camp, k?" _Seriously__..._ I thought to myself, but I must of shown it because she said, "Come on! It'll be fun!" She ran toward the nearest warrior and sat down. I had to run up to stop her from disturbing them any further. Mossfur looked at me when I came up, "Sandkit, this is Mossfur." I said. "And this is Brightsky his mate." I added. "Hello Sandkit. Welcome to Thunderclan." Brightsky said. "Hello! I'm going to be a warrior just like you guys when I get older." That made Mossfur smile which I've never seen him do before.

"Yes you will..." he said to her. Dustwhisker and Ashpaw came up to our circle with food and sat down. "Sandkit, this Dustwhisker and his apprentice Ashpaw." I thought of two ways to go with this, tell her his siblings or tell her Ashpaw's siblings. "Dustwhisker has two brothers" I looked around the clan and saw them sitting together. "Maplefall and Blackfang. These three are Brightsky and Mossfur's, well, kits." I said trying to think of a different way to say that because it felt weird calling them kits. "What about you Ashpaw?" Sandkit asked before I could continue. "I have a brother and a sister, Owlpaw and Mistpaw." she pointed with her tail toward them, they were still talking to Eaglepaw. "Who's that?" she asked looking at Eaglepaw.

"That's my brother Eaglepaw. I also have a sister, Tinypaw." I pointed her out as well. "Oh! Who are they?" She ran over to Tinypaw's group and sat down. _Oh __Starclan __this __is __going __to __be __a __long __day__._ I thought walking over to her. "Sandkit this is Leopardpelt and Leafstorm." Without me even saying anything for the rest of the evening she found out who everyone is and who they're related to. Sandkit was running circles around me for no reason once we were done. Foxfur walked up to me and looked down at her. "Time to go to bed." Sandkit yawned a huge yawn and then followed her to the nursery. I also yawned and went to bed early. Tinypaw was already in there fast asleep.

She looked even more smaller while sleeping, she looked like a kit again. I went to the back of the den and into my bed where I instantly fell asleep. I awakened in Starclan with all of the kits/apprentices waiting for me. I was the leader of my very own clan now. I have my own apprentice named Spotpaw. Tinypaw had Cherrypaw and Eaglepaw had Brownpaw as his apprentice. Eaglepaw was the deputy. We had patrols that we separated in. I took the hunting patrol, Eaglepaw took the battle patrol and Tinypaw took the territory patrol and she taught whatever anyone wanted to learn at the time. I asked her if this was too much and she said no, this was perfect. Since Tinypaw has been in Starclan for awhile now she already left with her group into the Starclan forest.

My group was excited to see me, they've been waiting all day. Eaglepaw was probably going to come any minute now but, I left anyway with my group leaving his apprentice and group alone in the camp or field. Spotpaw calmly stayed at my side the whole time. "What would you like to do today?" I asked him. "I don't know, what's there to learn?" he asked. "I've taught you guys everything I've learned with hunting so far. My mentor said he will show me a new technique tomorrow. You guys will just have to wait I guess." "I think all of these kits that have been here for centuries can wait one more day." Spotpaw said. I looked at him but he had a straight face. _I__'__m __pretty __sure __that __was __attitude__, __but __I __can__'__t __tell __with __him__. _"How long does it take to become a warrior?"

A kit asked walking backwards in front of me. His name is Spiderpaw because of his long legs. He's from Shadowclan about a generation or two ago. "As long as I say it does. You have to earn your warrior name." "Can my name be Spiderheart?" "Maybe, you'll just have to find out." He smiled at me and then ran ahead to catch up with his friends. "How does it feel to be an apprentice?" Spotpaw asked. We were just sitting in the forest talking until the sun came up. "To tell you the truth I don't feel any different from being a kit, the only difference is that I can leave the camp and battle and hunt." "You don't feel any different?" "Nope." "That sucks..." Spotpaw said. I heard something, but I didn't want to tell him. I moved my head slightly and looked behind me.

I opened my mouth a little bit and scented, _Tinypaw__... _I couldn't see her but I knew she was behind me. "I'll be right back." I told Spotpaw. He gave me a look but stayed quiet. I got up and went into a hunting crouch, crawling toward where I could smell her. That's when I saw it, a dozen or more eyes all trained on me. _Oh __no__... _"Attack!" I heard from directly in front of me. It was Tinypaw and she was running at top speed toward me. I got up and ran, "Run!" I shouted running past my group. Spotpaw was at my side once more, "What's going on?" "Tinypaw's testing us. We have to think of a plan quick." "I'll round up everyone while you think of a plan." he said running a little faster and then bolting away to the side. "Okay, okay, think Snake." I said to myself.

Tinypaw was still on my tail not giving up. "Come on Snakepaw! Your smarter than this!" she said right behind me. I was seriously terrified and couldn't think. I was starting to get tired when I saw Spotpaw a little ways in front of me. "Over here!" I tried to run faster but my legs were failing me. With my legs pumping I slid underground where everyone else was. I didn't make it though, she had my scruff in her jaws and was trying to pull me out. Spotpaw knew this was just practice so as he hit her with his paws he didn't have his claws out. "Let go!" he shouted. I laid there helpless but, I didn't need to any longer as a ray of sunshine hit our faces teleporting us back to Thunderclan in a blink of an eye.


	13. A Talk

Snakepaw was squirming in his sleep and Tinypaw was growling. "What's going on?" I whispered to myself. Before I could do anything they both jolted awake. "Why did you do that?!" "I was testing you mousebrain! You panicked like a apprentice would, you're the leader, so act like one!" she shouted and then stormed out of the den. Snakepaw sat down calmly and washed his fur, I could tell his fur was puffy no matter how many times he washed it down. _What __Tinypaw __said __disturbed __him__._ I sat down next to him, "What happened?" "She surprised my group with an attack and pinned me down in front of my apprentice, I was helpless..." he groaned. "That's what Tiny is good at, making us feel helpless." "This isn't funny Eagle. She's right, maybe I shouldn't be the leader of Kitclan. She's more of a leader then I'll ever be..." he sighed.

"That's where you're wrong. You're as bad as a leader as you make yourself to be. You have to believe in yourself that you're an awesome leader and then you'll become one." "You're truly right. The problem is I don't believe in myself, I suck!" "Stop it! Seriously? You're one of the greatest leaders I have ever met, other than Wildstar..." I whispered. He laughed and then got up, "I just have to think maybe during a hunting patrol." "That sounds good. I bet our mentors are wondering where we are by now." "Yeah... lets go!" he said walking outside without another word. "What did you guys sleep an extra day? Your not elders, shesh." Blackfang said. Snakepaw rolled his eyes and I laughed along with Maplefall. Blackfang left with Snakepaw on a hunting patrol. Maplefall wanted me to go on a border patrol before we went to the training hollow.

I left with Maplefall with Mistpaw and Fuzzypatch. I walked behind them thinking about Snakepaw's problem and how to fix it. Mistpaw came up next to me without saying a word. "What's wrong?" she asked after a while. "Nothing..." "Liar, I can tell your stressed." "It's something top secret, unless you want to join in..." I said hopefully. "Join in?" "Yeah, Join Kitclan." "Kitclan?" she asked curiously. "Tinypaw, Snakepaw and I have our own clan. Snakepaw's the leader and I'm the deputy. We are helping the kits of Starclan become warriors because they never had a chance. We teach them everything we learn. Snakepaw does hunting patrols because he has only learned hunting and then I do battle and Tinypaw does whatever her group wants to learn that day. Would you like to help us?" "Sounds interesting. But what happens when I become a warrior?" she asked.

"You'll have to leave Kitclan. Only kits and apprentices aloud. No warriors. Some kits said they didn't want to be warriors so they'll stay kits forever. Which is totally fine." "Alright, I'll join. I'll ask Owlpaw and Ashpaw as well." "Sounds great!" We were really far behind Maplefall and Fuzzypatch so we had to run to catch up. When we did finally caught up to them we found that they stopped because they couldn't see us anymore. "What happened to you guys?" Fuzzypatch asked. "We were talking and lost track of time." Mistpaw said honestly. We made our way along the Shadowclan border and marked our territory. After that we marked our territory over by Riverclan as well. Once again Fuzzypatch and Maplefall were in front of us. "So, what would I do?" Mistpaw asked. "You can be like Tinypaw, doing whatever the apprentice's want you to do, I guess."

"Okay, I can do that." "Awesome, I'm glad you can help." "Yeah, it sounds fun." "It will be!" I said as we ran ahead of the warriors to get to camp first. When we arrived I saw Snakepaw eating with Ashpaw. "Wanna eat with them?" Mistpaw asked. "Sure, I would love too." I grabbed a big squirrel and she grabbed a mouse. "Hey guys." I said sitting down next to Snakepaw. "Hi Eaglepaw." Ashpaw said taking a bite out of her squirrel. "How much longer until you guys are warriors?" Snakepaw asked. "Um, don't really know..." Ashpaw said. "Yeah, it all depends on our mentors. Like... Owlpaw could become a warrior before we could. I don't think Wildstar would do that but Shadowheart might think he's ready." Mistpaw explained. "Yeah, I don't think they would do that either." I said. We sat in silence for a while eating our fresh kill.

Mistpaw spoke up first, "Hey Ashpaw, what do you think about joining another clan?" "What?! Join another clan?! Are you crazy?" I started laughing and Snakepaw joined in. "Yeah... Kitclan." "Wait, what? Kitclan?" Ashpaw asked super confused. Snakepaw cut in, "Eaglepaw, Tinypaw and I made a clan in Starclan. It's called Kitclan. It's full of all of the kits in Starclan. Some of them really wanted to be warriors but there unable to, obviously." "That's not really far so, Snakepaw made Kitclan." I cut in. "Yeah... I'm the leader." he said almost like he's embarrassed. "I'm the deputy!" I said proudly. Mistpaw and Ashpaw laughed and then looked at each other. "I would love to join, what about Owlpaw?" "We still need to talk to him." "And when is it?" "Every night." Snakepaw answered. "Can't wait for night time then." Ashpaw said with a little laugh.

"What are you good at? Battle, hunting or both?" "Um, I'm good at hunting the most I think." "Then you'll be with me." He said. "Okay." "I'm going to be with Tinypaw." Mistpaw said happily "Oh that's cool." "That means that Owlpaw, if he wants to, will be with me." I said. "I'm sure he'll join, he doesn't like to be left out." Ashpaw laughed. Mistpaw laughed along, must be a silent joke just between those three. "Well goodnight guys. I'm going to go to bed early." Snakepaw said getting up. "See you soon." Ashpaw said. He left and then one by one our group left and went to bed. I went to bed last, almost everybody in the whole clan was gone. Wildstar and Shadowheart were watching from the highledge. I waved with my tail at them and walked into the apprentice. I curled up into a ball in my bed and fell asleep. "Yay! He's here!" Brownpaw, my apprentice shouted.

"Yeah sorry it took me a while. Who's ready for some battle?!" "Me!" a ton of apprentices shouted. I signaled to some of them and they followed starting a chain. I kept my ears open for Tinypaw or Snakepaw's group. I remember what happened yesterday and I hope Tinypaw doesn't come after me this time. We entered the forest silently forming a line just in case. I motioned for them to stay low as we approached two, what looked like, warriors up ahead. I didn't recognize either one of them.

"He needs to get this moving!" Said a she-cat with rustic orange fur. "Be patient Emberstrike. He knows..."said a grey almost silver furred she-cat. "But Silverstar! He's going to be coming any day now and his kits won't be able to save him." "That's not true! His kits are very powerful. Probably a lot more powerful than what you think." "Oh really?" "Yes really. I just wish Icefire would help them find their true power." "He doesn't need to. They can find it on there own, can't they?" Silverstar gave Emberstrike a look. "Yes, I suppose they can..." Silverstar said. _I__'__ve __heard __Silverstar__'__s __name __before__, __but __I __have __never __seen __her__._ I've never heard of Emberstrike before, they seem to be friends. I suppose all Starclan cats are friends.


	14. Three New Apprentices

"Shadowheart! Wake up!" I felt a paw jab me in the side. "You actually slept in for once." I opened my eyes to see Wildstar looking down on me. I stretched slowly and took a great big yawn."Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, It's just that... I actually dreamed last night. I didn't go to Starclan." "Well that's weird... no one needed to talk to you I guess." I gave her a look as she walked out of the den without another word. I got up and stretched once more looking around the den. I was the only one in there. I poked my head out of the den and looked around. All of the kits were outside of the nursery chasing each other around the tree in the middle of the camp. The elders in the corner next to the nursery laughing as Sandkit tries to catch Mouseheart's tail. Wildstar was sitting on the high ledge overlooking everything.

My apprentice came up to me. "Wildstar told me you needed to rest so I stayed in the camp until you awakened." He said shyly. "Thank you Owlpaw. What would you like to do today? You decide." I said plainly washing my chest. He thought for a couple seconds taking his time. It was almost sunhigh so we didn't have that much time to do anything super exciting. He looked at me. "I think I want to hunt." "You_think_ you want to? Do you not know or not?" I questioned jokingly. He gave me a look and said "I want to hunt Shadowheart." "Alright. Lets go." I flicked his ears with my tail and then ran through the tunnel. I stopped in an opening and looked around. He knew all of the hunting techniques now I just watched him for a little bit. "You know what. I think I'm going to talk to Wildstar... about, something..." He gave me a look but kept on smelling for prey.

I turned around and headed for camp. I ran at top speed , I slid into camp and stopped with a halt. Walking casually toward Wildstar's den I looked in. "Wildfire?" I asked cautiously. "Yes Shadowheart?" "I was just wondering... do you think Owlpaw, Mistpaw and Ashpaw are ready to be warriors? They've been through two trials already and I think there ready for their third." Wildstar looked like she was thinking. "I think you're right... Why don't we do it this afternoon? Once all of them are here together." "Great! I will see you later then." "Bye." She said her eyes sparkling in the dusty den. I turned and walked through the tunnel once more.and then ran to where I left Owlpaw. I opened my mouth breathing in his scent. Following it I found him stalking a squirrel that was eating a nut under a tree. He had the advantage of the wind and he had feathery paws walking up to it.

When he was about a tail length away he pounced snapping the squirrel's neck in the process. "Nice catch." I said. He jumped in the air totally surprised. "Geez, you scared me..." He said a little out of breath. "Haha, sorry. How many did you catch?" "I caught three squirrels." "I think that's enough. What do you think?" "Um, yeah. It's perfect." "Great. I'll grab one and you can grab the others." I picked up the biggest one and started walking back. We slipped into camp and set his catch down on the pile. I noticed Fuzzypatch and Dustwhisker were underneath the highledge. I walked over to them. "Hey guys. I'm guessing Wildstar talked to you?" "Yeah and we totally agree." Dustwhisker said first. "We need to find three cats that are willing to battle them in the end. Who do you think?" Fuzzypatch asked. "Senior warriors?" Dustwhisker asked.

As we were talking a warrior from a different clan walked in being escorted by Leopardpelt and Leafstorm with Tinypaw in back. The warrior walked up to me and sat down glaring at Leopardpelt as she walked past. He was grey with black paws. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked curiously. "My names Fastheart and I was told to come and tell you that Zrune has been seen inside of Windclan." "Oh, really..." I said thoughtfully. "Thank you Fastheart, you're troubles have not gone unnoticed. Escort him to the border." I told Leafstorm and Tinypaw. "You're welcome Shadowheart." he bowed his head and then turned and left."Where were we?" I asked Dustwhisker and Fuzzypatch. "Do you think we could do senior warriors?" Dustwhisker asked once more.

"Like who?" "Leopardpelt, Stormpath and Mossfur." Fuzzypatch said looking at the three cats talking under the tree. "Perfect. Why don't you go ask them." Fuzzypatch broke off. "Now, each of them have to catch three prey and then once they are done we give the signal to the three warriors and they surround them. Alright?" "Yep, got it." "Great." Fuzzypatch walked back with the three following. "You guys should head into the forest right now and we'll find you later when we're ready to give you the signal." "Okay." Leopardpelt replied turning around, Mossfur and Stormpath followed. "Alright lets round up our soon to be warriors." I said finding them talking under the tree. "Who's ready for their final assessment?" I asked them. "Oh boy..." Mistpaw said nervously. "You betcha!" Owlpaw said pumped.

"For the final one, all three of you need to catch three prey. So lets begin." "Wait what? Just three? That's it?" Ashpaw asked. "Oh you'll see..." Dustwhisker said. I gave him a look and he just kept his head down.We entered the woods and we left them in a clearing. I went up a tree and signaled them to enter ones across the way. "This doesn't seem right..." Mistpaw said looking around. "We don't have all day. Lets just catch these prey and get it over with." Owlpaw said opening his mouth a crack. I opened my mouth to try and scent Leopardpelt. Finding her instantly I jumped from tree to tree and landed on hers. Mossfur and Stormpath were with her. "Okay. Leopardpelt you're going for Owlpaw and Stormpath you're going for Mistpaw and Mossfur you're going for Ashpaw." "Sounds good." "Now just follow them and once all of them have three prey jump down."

Leopardpelt nodded and then followed Owlpaw's scent trail, Mossfur and Stormpath did the same. I jumped back to my original tree to find Owlpaw was done and so was Ashpaw and they were just waiting on Mistpaw. "Got it! All three!" She mumbled in between fur. I flicked my tail hoping they saw. I saw Leopardpelt close in on Owlpaw and Stormpath close in on Mistpaw and then Mossfur closed in on Ashpaw. "I knew it!" Ashpaw hissed. Ashpaw dived underneath Mossfur and scratched his underside and got out before he could fall on her. Mossfur yowled in surprise falling anyway. Leopardpelt and Owlpaw were scratching noses while Mistpaw was dancing around Stormpath scratching his sides and staying behind. Leopardpelt dived for Owlpaw and he dodged at the last minute. Jumping on her before she could get up.

He held her down into submission and she wasn't able to move under him. I knew why he was doing this, this maybe a practice with claws but he didn't want to kill her. He has a perfect opportunity right now. Ashpaw and Mossfur were up on their hind legs, but they broke off anyway and Ashpaw crashed into Mossfur and she pinned him. Mistpaw finally crashed into Stormpath after teasing him by dancing around him. The three of us jumped down from our perches calling the battle off. "Nice job everybody. Lets get you guys patched up and then we'll have a chat. You three have the afternoon off." I said motioning toward the apprentices. We all walked back to camp and Leopardpelt, Stormpath and Mossfur went to the Medicine Den. While the apprentices rested under the tree. I walked into the Medicine den with Dustwhisker and Fuzzypatch to chat with the others.

"What did you guys think?" "I don't know who but they're much stronger than us" Stormpath said with a smile. "Owlpaw could of easily killed me..." Leopardpelt said. "I think I'm the only one with the worst scratches." Mossfur said disappointed. "You guys think they're ready?".I asked finally. "Of course." "Then once you guys are done we will announce it." I nodded my head to all three and left. I marched over to Wildstar to tell her the good news. "Wildstar? They definitely passed!" I said walking in. "That's great! We will announce it once the patrols get back." Wildstar thought. "Awesome!" I said turning to leave. "Wait Shadowheart..." "Yes?" "You're doing great..." she said with love in her eyes. I walked over to her and put my head on hers. "I can tell you hate being in here all the time. Why don't you go on a patrol tomorrow?"

"You're right Shadowheart I certainly do hate being in here. A patrol would be great..." I sat down next to her and put my tail around her shoulders. "Do you have names for them yet?" "Yes." "Well your fast..." "I thought of them while they were doing their assessment." "Ah, clever...I'll check if everyones back." I got up and glanced outside. Mostly everybody was laying down in the setting sun. I turned and nodded to her and then walked down to the bottom of the hill. She walked gracefully out of her den and then sat down on the tip of the highledge. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey come join me beneath the highledge." She announced. Everybody got up and formed a crowd. Ashpaw, Owl and Mistpaw were at their spots at the bottom. "Today three apprentices become warriors before us, making our clan even stronger."

She said looking down at the soon to be warriors. She jumped down from her perch landing in front of everybody. "Owlpaw please step forward." Owlpaw walked forward not a nervous image in sight. "I, Wildstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She paused like always. "Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Owlpaw nodded in return. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment you will be known as Owleyes. Starclan honors your hunting skills and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wildstar put her head on his and he licked her shoulder as tradition. "Owleyes! Owleyes! Owleyes!" The clan shouted, he seemed to be popular among the clan. Once everyone died down Wildstar spoke, "Mistpaw step forward." Mistpaw walked in front of Wildstar and sat down. "I, Wildstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." she said nervously. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistflower. Starclan honors your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wildstar did the same thing and then Mistflower licked her shoulder, turned and headed for Owleyes. "Mistflower! Mistflower! Mistflower!" The camp was at a uproar. Finally it died down leaving Ashpaw as the last one. "Ashpaw, please step forward." Wildstar said looking over at her. Ashpaw walked over head held high and sat down in front of Wildstar looking directly in her eyes. "I, Wildstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashpaw smiled and said, "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashbreeze. Starclan honors your intelligence and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Wildstar laid her head down on hers and then Ashbreeze licked her shoulder, turning and heading for her brother and sister. "Ashbreeze! Ashbreeze! Ashbreeze!" The clan shouted and then surrounded the new warriors congratulating them. The clan then dispersed heading for their dens. "You three will sit vigil tonight. Have fun." Wildstar said winking at them and then headed for her den. I followed her inside and sat down. "What is it Shadow?" "You're not going to like this..." "What...?"

_He__'__s__coming__..._


End file.
